Reassignment
by Randomus Prime
Summary: Minerva, a transtector, makes her first steps in the cosmos! Will the galaxy be kind to the young transformer or will it drive her to insanity with some of the original Ark crew? A tiny bit of crack, tons of scheming and love conquers all!
1. Chapter 1

_**Reassignment**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Foreword:<strong>

**I got thinking one day, how did the transtectors from the end of Masterforce would live after the events? Sure, apparently they all got transferred to another sector where they kept on fighting Overlord and his soldiers but finding that extremely boring and mundane, a thought came across, well 2 to be exact.**

**1 - I don't really care much for the Japanese G1 continuity as a cannon part of Transformers, I don't know, that;s just me but I still find it great to watch nonetheless! Remember? Kinda grew up with that stuff! Kup, Blurr and Rodimus Prime are not in this fic ... why? Well, as many problems as I may have with the Japanese continuity, I still try to keep some more important events part of the fic. I mean I cried when Kup and Blurr left ... I was happy that Rodimus was finally gtfoing but did he really have to take Kup and Blurr? That bastard will pay! XD**

**2 - they would meet members of the original Ark crew at some point ... I mean come on! We all want to see our favorite characters get referenced in the new series and episodes!**

**So I began thinking and a few scenes came to mind! Like the one where Minerva first meets Grimlock and then another one in the last chapter! There are 4 in total!**

**As I was writing this, I had quite a bit of trouble with the story but I think I managed to figure it out!**

**Some of you may be wondering why I didn't present this before but I wanted to polish it around ... I am sorry, too many projects!**

**Speaking of which! There is a reference to one of my future projects here!**

**This one I figured I would try on my own ... to see how far I have gotten in terms of skill, ability, grammar, so on and so forth. Be gentle or I will cry!**

**A little heads up, Jazz' accent can be a little hard to get ... I am trying to replicate his speech on paper ...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter<strong> **1**_

* * *

><p>"Bye guys," Minerva waved to Cab and Shuta one last time from the space shuttle window before the clouds hid it from their optics. Sighing, the fembot made herself more comfortable in the seat, preparing for the journey to a different part of the galaxy, "I wonder what kind of transformers I will meet!"<p>

As sad as the medic was, she knew there was a whole ton to look forward to; with her life beginning not too long ago, there was a whole universe for the newly baked Autobot to explore, sights to see, people to meet …

"Speaking of which," the dicolor excitedly reached into the subspace compartment and took out a datapad, opening up a few files given to her by Metalhawk, "who will I be working with …"

* * *

><p>"… dear passengers, this is your captain speaking," a gruffy voice quickly filled up the room, "we will be arriving at Karmias station within the next ten minutes. Please make sure you leave no personal baggage behind, the space-line is not responsible for any lost or stolen items."<p>

"What, already? Oh, lord," the fembot, freaking out that she only read profiles on Jazz and Perceptor, rapidly put everything away and reflected upon her future comrades, "so many things! Such legendary characters in our history! I wonder who Cab and Shuta will be serving with …"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Pleasure to make your psychiatrist and commander," a tricolor mech shook his servo, "please don't forget to leave your sanity on the space shuttle." <strong>

** "… uh …" the firetruck **

** "Happy coming," Wreck-Gar popped out of nowhere, "bloo-pa-boo!"**

** "… uh …"**

** "Hello," Firestar nudged the recruit on the side, giving him a lecherous smile, "cutie-pie."**

** "… uh …"**

** "Hey, there, champ," Springer laughed "if you get space-sick you are gonna walk home!"**

** "… uh …"**

** "I'm tellin' yah," Cliffjumper ran up to the recruit and pointed at him, "he'll turn out to be a traitor!"**

** "… where the slag was I sent …"**

** "Welcome to The Smokescreen Zone!"**

* * *

><p><strong> "Hi, my name is Bluestreak, pleasure to make your acquaintance," the Datsun merrily greeted Shuta, "I assume you are the newest addition to our team but I may be wrong. So what is your name? I am asking because I may be wrong as I have mentioned. I just hate it when that happens! Like the other week …"<strong>

** "Do not mind him," Skyfire placed his hand on the youngling's shoulder, "allow me to introduce the team. You have already met Bluestreak …"**

** "Wow, man," a green mech tilted his head and widened his optics, wobbling from one side to another, "you are like, blue, and, stuff. How long does it get you to make twenty four? Bet it's a cupcake with a space bridge. How are you doing the whole blue thing? Some sort of a fur?"**

** "That's Hound …"**

** "Hey, little man, how is it shakin', bro? Yah wanna listen to some fine tunes, bro?"**

** "That would be Twincast."**

** "Boom, bang! Fresh meat for target practice! Bahazazam!"**

** "And that's Warpath. Unfortunately our psychiatrist was promoted so we have none which means you are pretty much …"**

** "… screwed?"**

** "To put it bluntly, yes."**

* * *

><p>The Karmias was a very busy station with hundreds of transformers and aliens going through on a daily basis to all sorts of other places. Never seeing anything like this before, the fembot couldn't help but run her optics all over the giant piece of engineering, often bumping into others.<p>

"Hey, missy," a traveler pushed her into a near-by post, thinking she thumped into him on purpose, "watch wher' yer goin', righ'?"

"I-I-I am so sorry, sir," the the transtector dropped her luggage and energetically gestured a universal apology, "I didn't mean to …"

"Yeah, yer better be apologizing'! Hold on," the extraterrestrial noticed the insignia, "yer one of them Autobots, aren' yah?"

"Y-y-yes," freaking out tat she got the faction into trouble, the ambulance froze in place hoping that the danger is just imaginary, "why?"

"I know a couple of yer fellers," his voice changed to a more sweeter tune, "nice gamblers."

"G-g-gamblers?"

"Oh, yeah," the alien wistfully raised his head, "I remember the good ol' days back on Monacus, a few of yer kind crashed er whatever 'n' decided ter have some fun. I think it was back in the days of that feller, what his name was, Optimus Primer?"

"I-I-I am sorry," confused, Minerva did not know what to say, "I do not think I am familiar with Optimus Primer."

"No, wait, my bad, missy, it was Optimus Prime, there we go!"

"I am sorry, I am not familiar with any Optimus Prime."

"What, for real? Wasn' he some Supreme Commander er somethin'?"

"I am sorry," all confidence fading away, the medic neared tears, "I don't know."

"Somethin' seems fishy here," his tone heightened again, "soldiers who ain' knowin' their commanders?"

"I-I-I …" unable to hold back, at first the fembot whimpered and slowly leaked coolant.

"Er, don't be cryin' on me, missy," the alien grabbed her by the arm and took the one bag into his other hand, "lemme take yah to them Autobots."

* * *

><p>"Toop-ta-dloop-tah-doo-pah-doo," Jazz kicked back in the waiting area, bopping his helmet to some new funk from Earth, "pim-plah-ba-pa-da-doo!"<p>

"Where is her shuttle, ah," Perceptor looked through the list of arrivals and finally found what he wanted, "Minerva should have arrived five klicks ago. Hm, wonder if they are still getting the passangers off …"

"Hoop-pa-ba! Fam-pa-gla-ka-doh!"

"Hm, I don't see her," the scientist transformed and carefully inspected the crowd, trying to match anyone from it with the image sent to them from command, "where could she be?"

"Zap-gla-po-kala-pa-pu!"

"… Jazz …"

"Fweeeee-fwa-za-boom-pah!"

"… Jazz …"

"Krakala-poom! Krakala-pam! Krakala …"

"Jazz!"

"Whoa, mech," the saboteur tilted on the chair, nearly falling to the floor, "what?"

"Minerva should have been here a few …"

"R'lax, will yah? I'm sur' she'll turn up," the car scratched the back of his head, "she wasn' born y'stahday."

"Yes, only a decade or so ago."

"Uh, yah, that!"

"You never read her profile, have you …" Perceptor turned back into his robot mode and kept an optic on the crowd.

"Uh, yeeees?"

"Oh, really, what is her name then?"

"Um, Mireva?"

"You should have read her information."

"Wha's all dis worryin' fo', mech?" the special operations officer yawned, "yah want tah get pimples on that pretty face?"

"We don't get pimples."

"Well, yah'll be th' first."

"Jazz!"

"Wha' yah want frem me? If she gets 'n trouble she'll be direct'd righ' t' us!'

"And what if she doesn't?"

"Hello," a voice boomed over the crowd, "any of them Autobots 'round here?"

"See," the car jumped up onto one of the stairs side rails and yelled back, "Aut'bots righ' here!"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Percepter?<strong>"

"**Bango?**"

"**Long time no see, kiddo!**"

"How's it crackin', youn' lady," the dicolor welcomed the fembot, "I'm Jazz, commander of Aut'bot forces in this sect'r!"

"I-I-I," in sheer awe of the elite, the medic was hardly able to push out words out of her vocal circuitry, "m-m-m…"

"Mireva, w's it?"

"M-mi-ne-ner-va!"

"M-mi-ne-ner-va?"

"I-I am sorry," finally pulling herself back together, the transtector straightened up and saluted the new commandant, "Commander Jazz, I am Minerva. I was reassigned here on orders from Fortess Maximus. Please take care of me."

"Oh," he didn't want to pass the perfect opportunity to mess with the recruit so he leaned in and with a charismatic voice lecherously continued, "yah bet I will."

"Uh, what?"

"Urgh," suddenly, the leader backed off, hitting himself on the helmet, "let's jus' go. Perceptah 'll show yah 'round. Yah'll meet th' rest 'f the crew soon 'nough."

* * *

><p>"… and here is where you will be posted," Perceptor invited the nurse into medbay, "there must always be someone here in case of emergencies. Do not worry; I shall be working with you."<p>

"Wow," giddily, the medic smiled and bowed, "thank you very much."

"Oh, now, now," a little embarrassed, the microscope laughed, "there is no need to thank me. I am sure it will be a pleasure. Do you have any questions, dear?"

"Yes, if you do not mind."

"Of course, ask away!"

"Do emergencies happen often?"

"Oh, do not worry; I shall be guiding you for the first couple of weeks but feel free to ask any questions you have at anytime."

"Thank you. I, um …" drifting into her thoughts as the transtector looked at the legendary mech, Minerva couldn't help but get caught up in the reports she read back on the plane.

"Yes?" the Autobot gently inquired.

"Oh, sorry," blushing, the car waved servos in front of her, "I didn't mean to stare."

"Damn right," a yellow and a red mechs barged in giggling and hugged Perceptor from behind, "this one is taken. You look, we slag you senseless! You touch, we offline you forever!"

"Minerva," faceplates redder than a lobster, he introduced the lambotwins, "this is Sunstreaker and this is Sideswipe …"

"… and this is our Percy!" the two pecked their bondmate on the cheeks and completely ignoring the wide-opticed recruit began sliding their hands all over his body.

"N-n-not in front of …"

"Oh, she doesn't mind," Sunstreaker smirked, throwing the addition to their team a sly look, "I bet she reads tons of fanfiction about our glorious interfacings."

"Wh-what's interfacing?" the medic was scared to ask the question.

"Percy," the red twin jumped into the conversation, "I will give you half of my energon rations if you let us do this one …"

"… oh, dear …"

"I, um," the fembot hesitated, "I think I will find out on my own …"

* * *

><p>"Tha frag's wron' with meh!" Jazz kicked his berth, "f'r Cyb'rtron's sake, it's b'n decades!"<p>

"Decades lat'r 'n' yah still have ah hold ov'r meh," the saboteur dropped to his knees, punched the ground, calmed down and looked at a figurine of Prowl Spike made him after Unicron was defeated, "why did ai ev'r let yah board th't shuttle …"

* * *

><p>"I do apologize for the two," the scientist put away the last of the tools in the drawers, "they mean well."<p>

"Oh, I, uh, figured," the nurse mumbled, pausing after each word, still recovering from what seemed to be the precipice of a storm, "just, um, sorry, this is all so new to me."

"I recon you have been separated from your human partner?"

"Um, not entirely. You see, once Devil Z was destroyed, the link between us and the humans was severed. Since we had no personalities of our own we somehow copied theirs and, well, that was that."

"Hm, I always wanted to know more about the technologies developed on Master," the microscope scratched his chin, "oh, well, I guess eventually they will grant me access to it."

"I am honestly surprised they still haven't."

"Pardon?"

"Well, I have read a lot of the mission reports that you participated in. You and Jazz are simply amazing!"

"Th-thank you! I am guessing you didn't have time to read up on the others?"

"N-no, unfortunately no. Sorry."

"Oh, that is quite all right," Perceptor stretched his backstruts, "I am sure you will have no trouble with the others."

"I hope so too …"

* * *

><p>"Stunning, absolutely stunning!" the mech looked at himself in the mirror, basking in his own glory, but was interrupted by the bell on his door, "oh, more spectators to please their optics!"<p>

"Hello," Minerva shyly looked the Autobot in the optics, "I am sorry if I have disturbed you …"

"Oh, not at all," the tricolor leaned on the side of the wall, a smile beaming on his red faceplates, "how may this embodiment of beauty itself help you, love?"

"I, um, I wanted t-to introduce myself and get to know the place."

"Oh, sweetheart," the blue transformer pinched her cheekplates, "you are the second cutest thing I have ever seen, me being the first! Enough with the pleasantries, my name is Tracks, what's yours, love?"

"Minerva," learning to adapt to constant surprises, the medic didn't hesitate to take a few steps back for a bow, "pleasure working with you."

"Of course it is," the corvette giggled and stroke a dashing pose, "how can it not be? Oh, perhaps you need to be shown around?"

"Oh, I don't want to draw you away from, um, whatever you were doing."

"Oh, please," the mech laughed and closed the door behind him, "I assure you there is no better guide than me but then again, I am the best at everything, really."

"I, uh, I see …"

"We do not have enough time to visit the city so perhaps it would be better to do that tomorrow."

"There is a city here?" the recruit widened her optics, "oh, I am sorry, I have missed it. Oh, lord, my first day here and I know nothing of this place!"

"Hm, this should be fun! Now, I shall give you the famous Tracks Tour around the base!"

* * *

><p>"… ai tol' yah ai ain' goin' on no drugs!"<p>

"It is merely a light anti-depressant!"

"P'rcept'r, buddeh, no!"

"I do apologize for pushing the topic."

"Nah, mah fault f'r losin' mah cool," the commander sighed and rubbed his helm, "mech, how d'd Optimus do this slag fer all these millions of ye'rs?"

"I am sure you will find a way."

"S'metimes ai ain' so sure …"

* * *

><p>"Oh, you may want to pay attention to this," Tracks pointed to a door, "this is the security office, stay the frag away from it."<p>

"What, why?"

"Well, mainly because one of the biggest nutjobs resides there, watch," the tricolor knocked on the door and stepped away, ", three, two, one …"

"Who's there," a loud scared voice boomed through the halls, "I can see you! Identify yourselves!"

"Red Alert, meet Minerva," the corvette turned to one of the security cameras staring at them, "Minerva, meet Mister Biggest Paranoiac in the universe."

"Tracks!"

"Oh, grow a sense of humor, will you?"

"I will grow a freaking hole in you!"

"I already have one, sweetie! Want me to remind you what it is used for?"

"AAAAAH! The images! THE IMAGES!"

"And that," the tricolor turned to the scarred-for-life fembot, "is how it's done."

"IIIINFEEEEERNOOOO!"

"Oh, yes, Inferno! Great guy …"

* * *

><p>"What yah mean yar otta targets," the first thing Minerva heard when she entered the shooting range was a sonic boom coming out of a red mech, "thehn maehke more er I'll use yar aft 's ah tahrget!"<p>

"And that would be Inferno. Great guy …"

* * *

><p>"I, ha, I think," breathing heavily, the minibot wiped the sweat off his forehead, "I think I lost him …"<p>

"Grraaaaaaaaargh!" a sky-splitting roar nearly fried his audio-circuitry, "found you!"

"AAAAAAH!"

* * *

><p>"So," the microscope leaned on the table, gently smiling at Minerva, "you got a tour from Tracks?"<p>

"Yes," shivering and gulping down water, the recruit sprayed some of the liquid on her faceplates trying to calm down, "how did you know?"

"Oh, call it a gut feeling."

"Slag, slag, slag, slag," a little blue mech dashed into medbay and slammed the door shut behind him, "I gotta hide, I gotta hide! I knew it was hopeless!"

"What the …" the medic dropped her jaw.

"Help me," the little transformer ran up to the confused fembot and clang to her, "please, I am tired of getting chewed up!"

"Uh, Perceptor?"

"Where is he," the door got torn into scrap metal as it flew by the recruit, nearly chopping her head off if she stood a few inches to the side, "where, me want to know, where?"

"Ick!" hiding behind the new member, he didn't even dare to peek.

"S-sir," the red transtector raised her servos, "p-pl-please calm down, I am sure there is no …"

"ME, GRIMLOCK NO ASK YOU!" transforming into his T-rex alternate mode, scaring the ever-living bricks out of the nurse, the dinobot angrily growled and sniffed her, squinting, "you, newbot, stink!"

"I-I-I showered after the tour with Tracks!"

Leaning in to intensively smell the car, the commander stopped at her faceplates, snorted and sneezed.

"Ew!" screaming in disgust she ran to the closest decontamination chamber and quickly switched it on.

"The dinogoop returns." Perceptor giggled.

"HUFFER!" seeing his target, the mech ran after him.

"HELP ME!" the minibot slammed the doors of the shower, begging sanctuary but Grimlock charged the doors, breaking a few other walls by the time he realized that he overdid it a bit.

"And now that you have met us all," the scientist wrapped a warm blanket around the shivering body, "allow me to finally welcome you to the team!"

* * *

><p>"All righ' gang," Jazz gave Minerva a quick smile as he looked over his command, "we got intel that a Decepticon is hiding in the city."<p>

"Really?" the lambotwins giddily jumped from their seats.

"Oh, man, it all starts with just one Deceptcon!" Huffer pouted.

"Oh, dear!" Perceptor gasped.

"Lemme have 'em!" Inferno growled.

"Me, Grimlock, bash brain!"

"Wh-who is it?" the medic noticed how Tracks began noticeably perspire.

"Our good ol' buddy …"

"… Blitzwing?" the twins giggled.

"… Devestator?" the minibot whined.

"… Shockwave?" the microscope cautiously asked.

"… one ef dehm Insehcticohns?" the fire truck smirked, fixing his hand gun.

"… Trypticon?" the dinobot excitedly leaned in.

"… i-i-it couldn't be …" the corvette nervously jittered.

"… Soundblast'r!" the sector commander clapped his hands.

* * *

><p>"… but why do we have to do it?," a disgruntled shadow pouted.<p>

"Because I said so!," another opened the abandoned warehouseand let the other four in.

"Wh-what you mean?"

"I WANT TO FRAG HIM THE FRAG UP!"

"I do not see any reason we should be doing this to begin with," one of the mechs sighed, "this is so pointless."

"So what will we be doing?"

"We will be hunting him down and offlining the slagger. I got an informant in the Autobots."

"And the whole reason is?"

"Because his databanks will give us invaluable intel we need to rule our own sector however we please!"

"… thinking about universal domination again?"

"What, is there something wrong with the greatest strategist coming up with ways to achieve victory? We will set up camp here."

"We will need a few cycles to familiarize ourselves with the city, no?"

"Yes."

"In that case, can I …"

"No, you are not allowed to molest any sparklings."

"… fragger …"

* * *

><p>The city was a huge place filled with all sorts of species going about their day with dozens upon hundreds of busy shops thriving with customers, shiny new buildings towering, some of them splitting the clouds.<p>

"It is so great to see Grapple's dreams slowly come to life," Tracks chirped and turned to Minerva, merrily waving his hands showing off what one of his comrades designed, "there is so much to see here! Come, come! Oh, we should go shopping!"

"Um," the fembot unsurely made a few steps forward, "shouldn't we be looking for Soundblaster?"

"Oh, pish," laughing, the tricolor waved her off, "don't be such a busy body like Jazz, come on, get to know the city you will be protecting or you will get lost!"

"A-all right," understanding that the corvette was right, the medic followed him into the crowds, "where off to first?"

* * *

><p>"Have yah seen anyt'in," the spec ops walked into the security office and leaned over the monitors, "Red?"<p>

"I am afraid we have more bad news," the officer walked up next to him and brought up one of the camera footages, "take a look at this."

"**We will be hunting him down and offlining the slagger.** **I got an informant in the Autobots."**

"**And the whole reason is?"**

"**Because his databanks will give us invaluable intel we need to rule our own sector however we please!"**

"… **thinking about universal domination again?"**

"**What, is there something wrong with the greatest strategist coming up with ways to achieve victory? We will set up camp here."**

"Wher' w's this taken?" Jazz squinted.

"In the warehouse area."

"Hm," stroking his chin, the saboteur grinned, "looks like ai have 'n 'ssignment 'f mah own."

"Jazz, they mentioned an Autobot! One of us is linked to Soundblaster and I think I know who it is."

"It ain' Minerva …"

"Oh, so, what, her arrival and Soundblaster's sighting is a coincidence? I don't think so!"

"She was in a completely different part of the galaxy than him!"

"How do we know that," the dicolor crossed his arms, "we never knew about his whereabouts ever since he disappeared with Sixshot and now we get intel that he is here not even twenty-four cycles after a new recruit arrives!"

"Faeene," the mech faceplate-palmed, "I'll'a take that 'nto consid'rat'n."

* * *

><p>"So what can you tell me about Soundblaster?"<p>

"Hm, sorry, did ask me something, hun?"

"Yes," exiting yet another shop, the fembot attempted to get her partner talking about their target, "what should I know about Soundblaster?"

"Oh, um," Tracks paused for an astrosecond and continued on his way with a puzzled look on his faceplates, "it would probably be best if you stay away from him. He is not someone anyone should mess with."

"Jazz said that he was an old buddy?"

"Um, yes, well," getting a little nervous, the corvette barely kept himself from stuttering, "what he meant by that was that we waged war for the longest time with him all these years back."

"I am sorry, I didn't get time to read much information about him."

"Oh, I see. Well, yes, if you spot Soundblaster anywhere, let me handle things from there."

"All right, just one more question."

"Oui oui?"

"Why are we looking around in shops?"

"Um, well," scratching his helmet, the Autobot looked off to the side, "oh, um, well, for one, you need to get familiar with the city …"

"Through shops?"

"For two, he, um, he came here for something valuable so I would imagine that Soundblaster wouldn't be in less populated areas at day since it is a lot easier for someone like him to disappear in the crowd or take hostages or, um, other things."

"Oh, I see," the medic was surprised how well the logic held, "so we do not want to do anything to provoke him?"

"Exactly that," Tracks snapped his digits, smiled at the car and turned around, happily swinging his bags with purchases they made, "you are smart! Now, let's get going! Tons of shops to go through!"

"O-okay!"

A red visor malevolently flashed in one of the dark alleys, closely following every movement of the two Autobots.

* * *

><p>"Let's see," Red Alert scrolled down, reading every single word of Minvera's profile as if interrogating it for legitimacy, "made on Master, activated on Earth, separated from human some time ago, trained by Metalhawk. Hm, nothing here."<p>

The mech new there was a connection between her and the Decepticons but it kept eluding the security officer. Taking a klick to think about where he would look next, a thought cross his mind.

"They are obviously hiding something," he glanced at the datapad, leaned in over the console and slowly brought his servos to the keypads, "mission reports were obviously edited. Let's see the consistency of data recovered from their base."

* * *

><p>Jazz loved danger. The only thing he loved more than that was even more danger and if he was correct as to who else was involved in this, these would be fun times to remember.<p>

Quickly dashing through the starry darkness of the night to the next hiding spot, the saboteur moved silently as he managed to inspect every aspect of the outside, garbage and footprints among other things. Thanking Wheeljack in his mind for giving the spec ops one last present before the battle on Earth, night vision mode on his visor, he ran in between the warehouses and using pipes as platforms it wasn't long until the car was on the roofs. Activating noise mufflers on his pedes, he crawled over each building, thoroughly examining the streets and peeking into each.

"What ah nice nigh' tah be outside," feeling someone sneaking up behind him, the sector commander took out his gun, quickly turned around and pointed the weapon at the assassin, "eh, Soundblastah?

"After all these years you still can't tell us apart," the shadow pouted, keeping his target in crosshairs, "I am hurt, Jazz."

"Onslaught, buddy," the saboteur happily giggled, "how've yah b'n?"

"Ah, you know me," the truck frowned in amusement, "still coming up with strategies, killing Autobots here and there, wanting to settle down somewhere nice, maybe conquer Quintessa, still chilling with the other four. Heard about your promotion, I guess congratulations are in order?"

"My, thank yah, mech! Allow me tah welcome yah tah Karmias II, they make excellent energon pancakes here! Lovely people too! The oth'r day they wanted tah make ah holiday in our honor, can yah 'magine that?"

"You so totally should have a holiday, they should call it, hm, let's see, how about Happy Scrap-giving?"

"Hm, sure does have ah ring to it!"

"Merry Glitch-mas!"

"P'rfect!"

"So, you are looking for Soundblaster."

"Whatevah makes yah think that?"

"Oh, you know, you thought I was Soundblaster."

"M'ybe I always think his aft's sneakin' up on meh!"

"Yes, that's what we all think after we met him for the first time. Well, let's see, other than that, how is that new recruit doing? What a great introductions you guys had at the station and with everyone else at your base."

"Wait, what? How," it took Jazz an astrosecond to understand, "wait, what?"

"What," Onslaught grinned, "surprised we know this much?"

"And wonderin' 'bout yah wax job."

"Oh, thank you for noticing! Did it just for this meeting!"

"Sorry I didn' pamp'r mahself out."

"Oh, that's quite all right," still pointing the gun at the spec ops' helmet, the commander waved his hand off to the side, "we would have sneaked up on you anyway …"

"… if that w's your objective."

"Correct, but it is not."

"Y'all here for Soundblast'r too."

"I see they don't make just anyone into sector commanders."

"How did yah get access tah our data?"

"I don't know," the Combaticon pretended he was shying away, "this is such personal information and I don't know you that well …"

"Aw, c'me on," the saboteur acted hurt, "we're prahctic'lly friends!"

"Hm, guess you are right," the Decepticon smirked, "in that case I have two words for you."

"Huh, only two?"

"Disappointed?"

"Depends on what they 're."

"Inside job."

"Wait, huh," Jazz was even more befuddled now, "one of us?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"N-no," losing his focus, the leader lowered his weapon a little, "no."

"Now," with a single swift motion, Onslaught snapped the gun out of his servos and brought his own down, "let's get something clear, shall we?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Let us handle Soundblaster. I will personally submit a detailed report to you if you want after we have offlined him. Frag, you can even have half of his remains if you want, would look good in your trophy room, no?"

"Ai, uh, ai don' have a trophy room …"

"You hear that, guys," the mech cocked his head towards one of the bigger pipes, "he doesn't have a trophy room."

"Pft, loser."

"HA! FRAGGING MORON!"

"Why is that important now?"

"But, but, but where does he have all his victims? In a dungeon? A brig?"

"He is an Autobot, you dolt! Autobots don't do that!"

"You don't know! Maybe one of them is the biggest sparkling molester in the universe!"

"Bigger interface-driven hound than you? I don't think so."

"Why y'all aftah him?" Jazz realized that joke-time was over.

"Shockwave was having a bitch fit; it's that time of the month, let's just leave it at that."

"Is he here too?"

"No, just us five as far as I know, he could have gotten more of us here."

"Who's workin' for you?"

"An Autobot."

"Who?," the sector commander's patience was beginning to run thin.

"Who do you think?" the combaticon was genuine in his inquiry.

"That's what I am askin' yah!"

"You are asking me who you think is the informant?," Onslaught scoffed, "come on, you were doing so well up until recently."

"Gr," the spec ops growled, "tell meh!"

"No."

"Yah know we'll find out."

"Oh, believe me; I have no doubts whatsoever about that," the truck stretched his backstruts and yawned, "problem is, if I tell you right now, how would you know that I am not lying?"

"Hr," realizing that he's been had, Jazz clenched his fists, "slagger."

"I will suggest you one thing, sector commander," the last bit was said with a contempt richly dribbling from every syllable as he walked up to the Autobot and leaned in so close that the mech could see some o the mechanisms behind his visor, "stay out of this, it is none of your business. Get in the way and you may find yourself in a very abhorrent situation."

"… uh …" shocked by the sudden event, Jazz was still recovering his systems.

"Oh, and one more thing," the truck turned back after making his way to the edge of the building, "I don't know if this will mean anything to you but I am sorry for Prowl, you have my condolences. Here, have your gun back."

Completely stunned by what just happened, the saboteur on reflex reached out into the air to catch his rifle.

"Au revoir, sector commander."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**And so it begins! BUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! *breathes in* AHAHAHAHAHA! *cough cough* right ... so ...**

**It will get a tiny bit more complicated than that ... and I hope the logic holds ... because I went over this whole fic like 6 times by now!**

**So yes, an attempt to see how good I am after a whole year of being around and writing ficcies! More will come! I promise!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I will keep on tweaking it to make it even better!**

**Please be kind and leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Foreword:<strong>

**Hey, guys!**

**Sorry or the delay, things had to be done, business taken care of but I am back on my feet and updating still!**

**For those who wondered who Bango is, he is an alien character I made that made his first appearance in "Autobots vs Monacus", a fanfic I wrote which you can find on my profile page.**

**This one is pretty short mainly because the upcoming events are gonna be closely linked together more and this is sort of a mini-chapter (still important to the story though), the next update will be more sizable!**

* * *

><p>Grinning with satisfaction at all the research he performed, Lamborghini made his way to the spec ops' office and entered, triumphantly waving the datapad with all compiled evidence:<p>

"I was right, look at, um, huh, he is not here," the car looked around the dark room, "that's weird …"

He should have been back by now; the leader made it a point to always be back by sundown.

"Hm, something is not right," the officer squinted and established a commlink, "Jazz, this is Red Alert, respond. Jazz, this is Red Alert, respond."

"Ai hear yah, mech," the saboteur heatedly responded, "what yah want?"

"Sir, I have gone through all the information including retrieved data and …"

"And what?" the commander was barely able to contain himself.

"… someone fiddled with it, whole chunks deleted by a professional."

"What," the strategist's voice dropped from furious to weak, "wh-what?"

"The files were thoroughly edited by a professional servo, I almost did not notice it too."

"Dear, mothahfraggin' Cyb'rtron! I can't handle this much in one nigh'!"

"Sector commander," the paranoiac got tired of his whining, "get your aft over here and do your job."

"Take over for now!"

"According to protocol, the second-in-command is not allowed to make such decisions without sector commander going over the evidence! Now snap the frag out of it and haul your aft over here or I will personally make a request to Grimlock over the commlink to kick your aft here."

"Wow," the lambotwins peeked into the office, "since when did you become so hard-aft?"

"What the frag you two dolts looking at," Red Alert glared at the two, "where are your reports? They were due ten klicks ago."

"Right away!"

"I am almost done mine!"

"Pft," scoffing, the officer made a copy of his work for Jazz and uploaded it onto his datapad, "scaredy petro-rabbits."

* * *

><p>"Uhoh," Phoenix worriedly looked at the screen, cold sweat richly flowing down his faceplates, "Metalhawk, Ginrai, I think we may have a problem. A really big one."<p>

"What is it?" the giant mech asked.

"How big?" the jet leaned over the controls.

"This is Fortress Maximus, supreme commander of Autobot forces," a monitor lit up, showing the face of the great transformer, "all Pretenders and Transtectors will submit themselves to questioning."

"Maximus big …" the red flyer whimpered.

* * *

><p>"Wow, what a day," Minerva didn't know what was more wondrous, the amount of shopping bags they filled out or the stars brightly shining in the night sky, "thank you, Tracks!"<p>

"Oh, don't you mention it, love," the corvette pinched her on the cheek and laughed, "no, seriously, don't tell anyone, our leader is not as serious as Prowl was but he still has his moments."

"Um, well," the fembot carefully placed every purchase into her subspace storage, "I did learn a lot about the city. Can I go there when I am off-duty?"

"That you will need to discuss with our esteemed commander."

"I see. Do you often go to there?"

"Oh, on occasion," the tricolor punched in the code for the main entrance door, "especially when they get new items in the beauty salon!"

"You buy them?"

"Heavens no," the blue mech giggled, "aw you are so cute. No, I criticize them!"

"I see! So …"

"Minerva," Red Alert's voice boomed through the speakers as the doors in front and behind them locked, "you are in suspicion of dealing with Decepticons and treason. Protocol dictates …"

"Oh, no!"

"Release us at once," Tracks couldn't help but get extremely angry, "she has not been dealing with any Decepticons! Have you read her files?"

"Not only have I read the files," one o the monitors popped out the enraged Lamborghini's image, "I have compared mission reports and data recovered from headquarters. There are blanks in that information!"

"So what if some information got damaged …"

"It wasn't damaged; it was professionally deleted from the archives! It reeks of Soundblaster!"

"You are just a paranoid bucket of rusted out nails," the corvette was barely able to contain his fury, "you glitch! Let us go!"

"You will stay in quarantine until sector commander arrives and gives his verdict. Red Alert out."

"B-but I didn't do anything! I just got here!" the medic ran up to the console.

"It's useless," the mech lowered his helmet, "you can scream all you want but he won't respond."

"B-b-but I didn't do anything! This is all a misunderstanding! Let me talk to Metalhawk, he will explain everything!"

"Knowing our little paranoiac, he suspects him too and has already filed a report to the supreme commander."

"F-f-fortress Maximus? Oh, no, no, no," she backed off to the wall, slowly slid down to the floor and hugged her knees, "I am innocent, I am innocent!"

"I know you are, love." Tracks nervously played with his digits.

"Wh-what do you mean?" taken by surprised at the statement, she tilted her head.

"Well, um, uh," the Autobot gazed at the floor, "it's Red Alert, back on Earth he threw a number of these fits so there is nothing to worry about …"

"Hello, this 's Jazz," the monitor lit up again, "sect'r command'r. Minerva, yah'll be put 'n ah detent'n room fo' questionin'."

"… and now you have something to worry about …"

* * *

><p>Perceptor didn't understand why the lockdown was initiated, what confused him even more was that Minerva was led by Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Grimlock for questioning.<p>

"Sorry, Percy," the red twin gave his bondmate a sad look, "orders."

"We will get to the bottom of this," the yellow sibling nodded, "we promise."

"… I-I-I a-am-am i-in-no-no-oce-cent …" bawling her optics out, the medic was rudely pushed by the silent dinobot.

"Th-this must be some sort of a misunderstanding," Tracks buzzed around the four, "Minerva is not a spy!"

"And how would you know, exactly?" Red Alert appeared from one of the halls in company of the spec ops, "present your proof, if you have any."

"You," getting increasingly angry, the corvette ran up to the second-in-command and got into his faceplates, "what the frag did you do?"

"I revealed a possible Decepticon contact," the security officer growled back, "what have you done worth of notice?"

"How dare you …"

"Enough," Jazz stomped as his voice thundered through the whole base, "dis mess 's alre'dy getting' outta hand. If ev'ryone'll calm down, we'lla get tah the bott'm of dis mess fastah. I'm sur' ther' 's ah reason'ble explanat'n tah all dis or s'me sort'a misundahstandin'."

"We'll see," the Lamborghini took point and lead the group to the detention center, "we'll see."

* * *

><p>"Oh, dear!" Perceptor couldn't help but pace around the observation deck, looking straight into the room where the transtector was sitting with stasis cuffs on.<p>

"Red is a glitch!" the tricolor calmed down a little.

"'Ey," Inferno squinted, "wahtch yer lip-cohmpohnehnts!"

"Hey, hey," the lambotwins got in between the two, "chill, chiiiill."

"Fine."

"Faheene."

"Oh, no," Huffer sat in the corner of the room moping, "we are doomed, doomed!"

"Shut up, Huffer!" Everyone yelled at the minibot.

The only one completely unfazed by all of this sat in the back, spread over a few chairs, snoring.

"Look, they are about to start!" the siblings walked to the one-way mirror, shortly joined by the others, and closely observed.

"… this can't be happening!" her life barely even begun and already she was being put on trial, "I am innocent!"

Her relationship with Cancer was not a secret to anyone, in fact the rest of her comrades encouraged it; even Ginrai threw himself at Devil Z to protect the rest of their enemies. Could that be it?

"Hey," Jazz and the second-in-command entered, "I bro'ght yah s'me ene'gohn."

"Sir …"

"Foh' cryin' out loud, Red," the saboteur turned to the mech, "she's still an Autobot and even more importantly, ah livin' orgahnism, how 'bout we treat 'er with whatevah lil' respect we can?"

"Hmpf," the security officer rolled his optics, "you are the boss."

"Now, Minerva," the sector commander and the Lamborghini sat at the table, "we got some quest'ns that need tah be answer'd. If yah need a klick or whatevah, yah take yah time, righ'? Don' want yah thinkin' we'd dog yah er anythin'."

"R-rirght," the medic slowly reached for the cube and took a few small sips out of it, "I-I understand."

"Red, get rid of 'er cuffs."

"But sir …"

"Now."

"Hr, right."

"Ai apol'gize fer Red. Now, shall we begin?"

"Y-yes."

"Looking through your reports, datalogs, camera footage, I have noticed that a few things do not add up," the red mech brought up a holographic copy of the information for everyone to see, "the timing is off in a number of places. At first I thought that it was, as was stated by Metalhawk, to be damage, file corruption and that individual known as Clouder who sabotaged your original base of operations but after a more detailed analysis I have found a number of disturbing things."

"I-I-I see."

"Yah want me tah translate?"

"N-no."

"Want tah make ah statement?"

"N-no."

"Continue, please."

"Certain parts of mission reports simply do not add up," highlighting and showing whatever he was talking about, the second-in-command didn't break his gaze from Minerva for an astrosecond, "realizing that this could have been simple lack of co-ordination or lack of ability, I ran a more detailed diagnostic an found out that certain parts could not have been written by you. Going over the other's reports, most of them were edited by the same hand which could be seen through the wording, text structure, so on and so forth. The camera footage and datalogs were not damaged; they were edited by a professional servo to make it look like they were damaged. A professional hand that could belong to, say, Soundblaster."

"Ai've looked ovah the evidence 'n' he's righ'. What do you have to say about it?"

"I, uh," trying to keep herself together, the young fembot stared at the screen with a blank expression on her faceplates, "I am sorry, I know nothing of this."

Instead of saying anything, Red Alert gave Jazz an "I-told-you-so" look.

"'Ey, 'ey, easy," the sector commander waved his hands, "easy, righ'? So, Minerva, what can you tell us 'bout this?"

"Um," taking a klick to breathe in and out, the Autobot held on to the table, "I have no idea about the footages and datalogs from the main computer, I can only speak for my own reports and alterations."

"What exactly do you mean by that." The second-in-command leaned in, linking his digits and paying close attention to every word she said.

"Well, um, I haven't really done a good job on some of these reports so once I got a better hang of it I came back and logged every change I have made."

"When was the last time you made these changes?"

"I think it was on the last day on Earth."

"You think or you know?"

"M-my bad," scared by the pressure the Lamborghini applied in his optics, she shriveled a little, "it was on the first day after we left Earth in the morning."

"Nothing in the afternoon?"

"I-I don't thi…"

"Ahem."

"No, nothing in the afternoon of that day. The last changes were made in the morning."

"Did yah let anyone edit yah files?"

"Um, well, I printed them out and let the Pretenders to have a look at them to see if they can give me tips on how to ameliorate my performance but no, I never let them actually change anything."

"Well, Red," Jazz turned to his soldier, "doesn' look like she knows anythin'."

"I smell a Decepticon in this case."

"Yah smell D'cepticons everywhere, mech!"

"I am sorry," Minerva whimpered, "I know nothing."

"Oh, please," the officer leaned back on his chair and crossed his servos on the chestplates, "do you honestly think that we would buy this?"

"She seems pretty sinc're tah meh."

"Jazz, let me handle this. I got one more thing to say and that I will leave the rest to you, deal?"

"Wo'ld yah like tah take ah break?"

"N-no."

"Go ahead, Red."

"You see," Red Alert slowly made circles around the table, gesturing with his servos, "there are three ways this can go down. First way, somehow your story is proven and you go free. Second way, you terminate yourself through means of hidden poison pill or whatever."

"Wh-what?"

"And the third way, you crack like a nut and spill your guts. Let's see what it will be, shall we?"

"Wh-what are you going to do?"

"It is not what I will do; it was what I already did."

"Huh?"

"Red, what did yah do?"

"I have submitted all of this information to Fortress Maximus. I imagine Ginrai, the Pretenders and the rest of the transtectors are being questioned as we speak."

"Red! Yah had no right tah …"

"On the contrary, sector commander!" the Lamborghini yelled back, "in section five, subsection six, paragraph two, subparagraph three is clearly states that if in suspicion of enemy-affiliated bodies, the evidence must be overlooked by the security officer or second-in-command before presenting it to a higher-ranking body. Unlike you I have taken time to read the protocols!"

"Grgrgh," growling, Jazz calmed himself down, "did he send a response?"

"Not yet, I am more interested in seeing what Minerva here has to say now."

"M-m-may I see," the nearly crying fembot did everything she could to avoid a breakdown, "may I see so-so-some of-of-o-of the v-v-video reco-co-rdings?"

"Sure thang, which ones?"

"A-all th-the e-edi-di-t-ted o-nes."

* * *

><p>"Poor thing," Perceptor gasped at the defeated Autobot, "oh, dear …"<p>

"It's ok, Percy," the lambotwins immediately came to comfort their bondmate, "everything will be fine."

"Ai don' have tah be lookin' at this scrap," Inferno threw his servos in the air, "Imma goin' tah get sahme en'rgohn, whoo els' wahnts sahme?"

"Two cubes."

"Make it three."

"Illa jus' brin' eh dispens'r heahr!"

"Nobody is safe, we are all doomed! Doomed I tell you!"

"Shut up, Huffer!" Tracks threw one of the remotes to the screen at the minibot.

"Ow!"

"Zzzzzz," a loud snore cut off everyone as Grimlock shifted on the chairs, "zzzzz."

"Wake up!" the corvette kicked the dinobot.

"Zzzzzz."

"WAKE UP YOU BOZO!"

"Zzzz, Grimlock no bozo, zzzz, Grimlock, zzzz, kiiiiiiing. Mmmm! Zzzz."

"Un, believable! Unbelievable! Can you believe this guy," the tricolor showed his glossa to the sleeping commander and disgruntled, turned back to look at the sniveling medic, "un-fragging-believable!"

"Why do you care so much?" Sunstreaker lift up his helmet.

"Have you looked in her optics? She is an innocent sparkling!"

"You just don't want to lose a shopping buddy." Sideswipe frowned.

"You little piece of …"

"Gahys, gahys," Inferno barged back into the room, breathing heavily with his optics wide open, "F-F-Fohrtr'ss Mahximus wants teh talk teh Jazz 'n' Red!"

"Then patch him through!"

"This is not good …"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**The plot thickens, slag is getting real!**

**I wish I could have added the dramatic sound effect at the end there ... oh well~ **

**Anybody care to guess why Tracks is so defensive of Minerva?**

**Speaking of Minerva, I looked through the character listing when I was posting this and didn't find her name ... I don't mind just a little weird.**

**In any case, I hope you enjoyed and please be kind enough to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter** **3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Foreword:<strong>

**I understand that everyone will have tons of questions at this point and even more after reading this chapter but DO MIND that there is one more chapter to go and it will be the last one! I do not have any extras for this one at the moment, there may be some later but no guarantees.**

**As I was writing some of the scenes it kinda struck me how much everything could have changed in a few short decades, bonds formed, relationships lying in ruins, somethings will change, some won't, I just I would have the strength and sense to go through mine without any more epic frag-ups.**

* * *

><p>"… and that's the end of it." The fembot quietly finished the tale, staring at the table as the last of the tears soaked yet another tissue.<p>

"I see."

"Told yah she's innocent!"

"Minerva was in close relations with a Decepticon," Red Alert slowly said each word, processing the newly given information and scratching his head, "and a double agent who was essential in devastation of the base. Ginrai protected the Decepticons."

"Hrm." The two fell silent for a good while, processors working at full capacity.

"I-I-I am so sorry …"

"Minerva, tell me truthfully, do you honestly fail to understand the gravity of what happened?"

"Ai mean, it was one thang that yah 'n' Cans'r wer' involved, it's 'nothah thang with Cloud'r 'n' Ginrai. Eith'r way the punishment could be severe."

"I-I am so sorry."

"Ain' sayin' there'll be a punishment tah begin with but yah should und'rstand what ah heavy thang that is."

"I-I …"

"Gahys," Inferno kicked the door open, "Suhpreeme Commandeh Fohrtr'ss Mahximus wants tah speak tah yah."

"We will be right back …"

"No, he tol' me tah include Minerva in this convehsat'n ef yers."

"All right," the sector commander nodded, "patch him through."

"This is Fortress Maximus, Supreme Commander of Autobot forces."

"Dis 's Jazz, Sect'r Seven Command'r of Autobot forces."

"This is Red Alert, Second-In-Command of Sector Seven of Autobot Forces."

"Greetings, Minerva," the transformer turned his helmet to face the prisoner, "I believe we have some things that must be discussed and cleared up …"

"Hold on," the spec ops got up and closed the blinds on the one-way mirror, giving the mechs he knew were standing on the other side a sad look, "okay, let's figure dis scrap out …"

* * *

><p>The whole gang, for the exception of Grimlock who was snoring louder than a bag of rusted nails put through a metal chipper, spread itself out in the observation deck, impatiently waiting for any news. Tracks sat at the window overlooking the city, pouting more intensely than Starscream when his plans foiled. The twins and Perceptor were quietly talking about something in one of the corners. Huffer racked back and forth in between chairs and muttered something about inevitable doom. Inferno, unwilling to just sit around and wait decided to go target practice at the new firing range.<p>

"Well, gang," Jazz and Red Alert finally exited the detention room with Minerva tiredly smiling, "congratulat'ns, this mess has been sorted out!"

"So, does that mean …" the corvette made a few unsure steps towards the recruit.

"Minerva'll be back on duty 'n no time!"

"Yeah! Awesome! Congratulations!" everyone jumped up and huddled with the fembot.

"We are not doomed!"

"Zzzzz."

* * *

><p>"So what exactly happened there, dare I ask." The microscope walked down the hall with the strategist.<p>

"Classified. Sorry, mech."

"Ah, I see."

"Let's jus' say that Fortress Maximus 's one slag of a lead'r!"

"Oh, I see. So the charges have been dropped?"

"Dropped 'n' forgotten."

"You seem displeased."

"Well, yes, ai am, thanks foh' noticin'."

"Is that classified too?"

"Ai ran intah our old buddies, the Combaticons."

"Oh, dear! Shouldn't we alert the city?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"B-but why not?"

"Foh' now, this info 's tah stay between yah 'n' me. Got it?"

"Wh-why?"

"Onslaught wasn' lyin' 'bout someone workin' foh' them on the inside. They couldn' 've gotten their intel from Minerva so that still leave one on mah crew tah be ah trait'r. Plus, yah think they'll hold back if they 're spotted? Ai ain' so sure we c'ld beat Bruticus at the moment."

"Oh, oh, dear!"

"Yah 'n' Grimmy 're off mah suspect list. Grimlock w'ld offline ev'ry 'con he sees 'n' yah ain' the type ."

"Um, thanks?"

"Until then ai'lla need all the help ai c'n get catchin' their informant."

"I shall do my best, Jazz."

"I know you will, Percept'r," the saboteur walked up to his quarters and waved his comrade goodbye, "foh' now, recharge! Mmm, sweet, sweet recharge!"

* * *

><p>"Well, I am glad all this is over with," Sideswipe patted the fembot on the shoulder, "how are you doing?"<p>

"I-I am fine," she leaned back on the chair, letting her arms, legs and head dangle off, "drained, but mostly fine."

"You real gave us a scare there! Especially me," Sunstreaker laughed, "I almost thought you would steal the spotlight from the fabulousness that is I!"

"Oh, please," Tracks downed yet another cube of energon wine and drunkenly ran his servos over the curvy figure, "you wish you could compete with my glorious form!"

"Your glorious form got you second place in Karmias Annual Autoshow …"

"First of all, I will have you know," the tricolor wobbled, giggling, "the judges have no taste whatsoever and two, if you are so hot, why didn't you pass the preliminaries?"

"He got you there, bro!"

"… uh …" the medic tilted her head at the new turn the conversation took, trying to understand how that happened.

"Ah, kid, don' yer worry," Inferno passed her another cube, "in ah coupl' o' weeks yer won' even notice their scrapp'sh bickehrin'."

"Does that happen often?" she confusedly took the drink and sipped it.

"All the fraggin' time!," the fire truck gulped down every last bit of his energon beer, "naoo eef yer'll 'scuse me ai'll go spike Red's processor out. Red! Wher's yer smexy aft at?"

"**Every mech has the right to be ugly, you abused that privilege!**" the corvette could barely contain his chuckles.

"**Last time I saw a face like yours I fed them Huffer!**" the yellow Lamborghini was down on the table, banging his fist on it.

"If you think this is bad," Sideswipe sat next to Minerva, "you should have heard some of their insult matches back when we were stationed on Earth. To be fair, back then they actually meant what they were saying, now it's all fun!"

"**Bitch, please, I could wipe off all your beauty with a Clean-ex tissue!**" Tracks was down on the floor, wiggling his arms and pedes in the air, muscles beginning to hurt from smiling.

"**There is only one terrible thing about your face, it shows!**" the twin fell from the seat on his aft and the two exploded with even more laughter.

"I-I see."

"I am guessing this position was nothing what you imagined it would be?" the red sibling snickered.

"Um, well …"

"Aw, come on," he smacked her on the back, "loosen up, will you? We are all transformers here."

"**You are so ugly that they created paper bags because of you!**" the tricolor barely squeezed the words out of his vocal circuitry, gasping for air.

"**You are so ugly, not even Ick-Yaks would lick your face!**" Sunstreaker convulsed on the floor,

"See? Come on, even Tracks chilled out with all the drama Prime stuff and berth hopping!"

"Berth hopping?," the fembot gulped, "wh-what's that?"

"Well, you see …"

* * *

><p>"… almost there," the medic worriedly supported the drunk corvette as they walked to his quarters, "almost there …"<p>

"Ahaha, what a night," the tricolor partially leaned on the recruit, partially walked on his own, "you really should have been there back on Earth with all of us, ah, those were the times!"

"You are drunk!"

"Actually," the mech straightened up and made a few unsure steps, "I think I can walk on my own! Haha, guess what! I have sobered up! Ah, here we are! Come on in!"

"A-are you sure?"

"Oh, don't be a stranger," Tracks pulled her in and turned on the lights, "mi casa es tu very temporary casa!"

"A-all right," she shyly made a cautious step inside the room, looking around for any and all possible optic-searing glamour, "just for a … WOW!"

Back on Earth when she was human, the transtector won tons upon tons of all kinds of awards but nothing she did compared to the golden blinding shine of the tri-color's room, shelves jam-filled with trophies of all shapes, sizes and colors.

"My apartment!"

"It's a trophy room!"

"It's a trophy apartment!"

"What, seriously?"

"You know it, spakrles!"

"That's amazing!"

"I tend to do that!"

"You are astonishing!"

"Among my many talents!"

"Holy slag!"

"Ah," the corvette sat at the table with an energon cube, "I miss the good old days. Come, sit with me! Let's talk!"

"I-I am not sure …"

"Aw, come on," Tracks made an attempt to make petro-rabbit optics, "how can you resist this face?"

"Very … easily …"

"That's, surprisingly, adorable." Minerva took a seat next to the sobering mech.

"So," pouring her a drink, the tricolor smiled at the recruit, "how was Earth since last time you have been there?"

"Oh, um, the usual, busy and everything, people go to places and do things."

"Ah, how much I miss that clump of dust, best years of my life!"

"Speaking of which, if, um," the medic jittered a little, "if it is not too much to ask …"

"Whatever you want, love!"

"Would you mind telling me about some of your times on Earth?"

"Oh, sweetie …"

"Please? I really want to know! I read so many mission reports by you guys but I can never get through all of them! There is so little time!"

"Hm," Tracks playfully teased her, "I don't knoooooow."

"How can you resist this face?" the transtector attempted her best to make the cutest face she can.

"Oh, how adorable," the corvette hugged her, "you want to be me! Fine, fine, I will tell you but under one condition!"

"Wh-what is it?"

"You tell me about your love life!," the tricolor wiggled in his seat, blushing, not that anyone could tell, "oh, how I fancy love stories!"

"O-o-okay!" strangely to herself, the Autobot agreed, Fortress Maximus was going to make everything public anyway, why not let the mech be amongst the first to know?

* * *

><p>"So, what yah found, boss?"<p>

"DID YOU FIND THE FRAGGER?"

"The fragger hasn't lost his touch over the years."

"Picked up new tricks?"

"Probably yes, Swindle. Did Vortex and Blast-off come back yet?"

"No, boss, Brawly 'n' me were just tohlkin' 'bout this whole deal, right? So I got myself a question if ya don' mind answehrin'."

"No, no more free baby Ick-Yaks!"

"… that …"

"No! Seriously," the truck threw out his servos and began yelling in confusion, "where the frag do you even get them from? Do you have some sort of a secret Ick-Yak farm in your subspace compartment?"

"It ain' all that secret …"

"WHAT THE SLAG?"

"Wait, what?" Onslaught tilted his head in confusion, "wait, WHAT?"

"Nobody ever asked." Swindle shrugged.

An awkward silence befell the three for a while only broken by the team leader:

"… who the frag am I working with …"

"I am your Swindle-man, coming from I-Love-You-Land …"

"MORE," the tank clapped his hands and happily began to dance, "MORE!"

"Well, it's official," the Combaticon stared at the two with a blank look in his optics, "if I crack, we can finally organize our own dance troupe …"

* * *

><p>"Oh, you poor pookie," Tracks held her firmly in his servos, petting Minerva's head, "that must have been devastating for you."<p>

"… this is quite unnecessary …"

"No, no, I don't mind," the corvette gave her a peck on the helmet, hugging her even tighter, "let the tears drip …"

"I-I-I …"

"It's okay, poopoo," the tricolor gently racked them back and forth, "Tracks is here …"

"… I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL EVER SEEEEE HIM AAAGAAAAAAAAIN!"

* * *

><p>"Anything?" Vortex met up with Blast-off one of the darker streets and walked together with his brother.<p>

"Yes, contact." The space shuttle nodded.

"Got everything?"

"Yes."

"Where was he anyway?"

"The manufacturing plants."

"Gonna report to Onslaught?"

"Yes, can you keep the other two preoccupied?"

"No problem, how much time you need?"

"Three klicks."

"Ha, I can give you seven."

"Good. So where were you?"

"Um, you know, scouting," the helicopter paused, "and stuff …"

"Mister Stranger," a quiet voice came out of the Combaticon's storage space, "are we on Wonder-planet yet?"

"Scouting," the sibling faceplate-palmed, "we travel across a galaxy and the first thing you do was …"

"I want to ride the helicopter!" another voice interrupted him.

"Are you kidding me," the mech stopped and waved his servos, "are you fragging kidding me?"

"No," a third voice chirped, "it sounds like it will be a fun ride!"

"Vortex …"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I could have gotten five by now …"

"That's ri… wait, what?"

"I wanna ride it, I wanna ride it!"

"I only got four …" the Decepticon sighed in grief and slowly made his way back to base.

"No, no," Blast-off shook his head, rubbing his temples, "I am definitely adopted."

* * *

><p>"… a-an-d-d the-then, and then," the crying femme sniffled again and burst out with more tears, "and then he-he-he-he-he j-j-ju-us-s-stt l-le-le-le-ef-f-t wi-with th-the res-rest o-of the Deceeeeeptiiicooooons."<p>

"You poor, poor sparkling!" Tracks rested her helmet on his thighs, gently petting the troubled medic's head, looking at her with all the sympathy in the universe.

"A-a-and now th-th-the t-t-two hu-hu-huma-ma-ns pr-proba-aaa-aably had th-th-the ba-ba-baby!"

"I am so sorry," the corvette whimpered, giving her another box of tissues, "rest easy, you are with me now."

"Y-y-you wa-want-t to-o-o kn-kn-know the wo-rs-st-t pa-part?"

"What is it, love?" the tricolor took her servo into his.

"I-I-I re-really wa-wanted tha-that ba-baby!"

"Oh, sweet-heart," the mech raised the crying Autobot and hugged her, "I can't imagine being separated from my sparklings!"

"I-I-I am so-so-sorr-rry-y," Minerva sobbed a few more times, "I-I-I didn't me-mean t-to r-rui-ruin th-the ni-night."

"D'aw, aren't you precious," he kissed the calming femme on the forehead and smiled, "are you feeling better?"

"Th-thank you," she wiped the last of the coolant, "yes."

"Come on, stay here a while longer," Tracks poured her a little bit of energon, "I can't possibly let you go in such a state!"

"O-o-okay …"

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Blast-off looked at his brother from his hiding place.<p>

"Yes," Vortex sighed, unwilling to part with his catch, "remind me to call you an aft later."

"Hey, guys, how is it hawooooOOOW!," the helicopter walked into the warehouse, made a dozen steps inside and tripped over something, making the Combaticon do a flip, upon landing opening his storage compartment wide open and letting the four sparklings free, "damn it! Catch them!"

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE FRAGGERS!" Brawl launched himself to the ground from the staircase.

"Oh, mech," Swindle bolted from his spot, "wonder how much I'll get for these scrappers?"

"Tag," one of the kids pointed at Brawl, "he is it! Run!"

"Eeeee!" the other three dashed outside, happily laughing.

"I WILL GRIND YOU INTO SLAGGING METAL DUST!" completely ignoring the door, the tank just crashed through the wall and without stopping, gave chase to the children.

"Don't damage 'em," the entrepreneur jumped through the newly created hole, "I need more people for the Ick-Yak farm!"

"My pretties!" the grey mech got up and as he ran past the bushes, he cleared the space shuttle to go in.

"What the frag is all that noise?" Onslaught got off the roof from star gazing and made his way to the lower floors, "oh, Blast-off, contact?"

"Yes," the Decepticon nodded and quickly climbed the stairs, "we have very little time to act if we hope this to be a successful operation."

"Oh, please," the leader waved his comrade off, "I came up with it and we went over it a million times. As long as everyone does their part, everybody walks away happy. We get the info, Shockwave gets his little dispute settled, the Autobots can take off one more name of their list and Soundblaster gets to …"

"We don't have much time, maybe?"

"Fine," scoffing, the truck rolled his optics, "so, what you got?"

"Tomorrow night we are going to meet him at the mountain just outside of the city at one of the entrances to the caves …"

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much," Minerva blushed, her red faceplates barely showing any of it, "I am sorry for the night turning out this way."<p>

"Oh, no, it's quite all right," Tracks patted her on the shoulder, "I am sensing something is still troubling you, "come on, out with it!"

"Oh, um, i-it's n-nothing …"

"Out with it, love!"

"O-oh, um, o-o-okay. I was wondering …"

"Yeeees?"

"D-do you have any kids?"

"Oh," the corvette was taken by surprise, "oh, um, uh, well …"

"The reason I am asking is because you mentioned earlier that you can't imagine being separated from your sparklings."

"Yes," the tricolor slowly nodded, optics running all over the place, trying to stretch out every word, "I have indeed said that and, um, the reason I said that was because I really can't imagine being separated from my sparklings since I was never sparked."

"Oh, I see. Sorry I a…"

"Oh, please," the corvette pinched her cheeks, "if you are going to apologize for every little thing you do then you are going to get old and wrinkly! Got it?"

"Old and wrinkly, got it."

"Good!"

"Just one question."

"What?"

"Do I have any wrinkles now?"

"Oh, for the love of Cybertron," the mech laughed, "such a silly girl you are! All right, I am afraid I do have to get some reacharge, we have a big day tomorrow! Well, technically today. Well, in a few cycles. Hm, oh, right, go get your recharge!"

"R-right! Sorry. Oh, darn it, sorry! Darn it! Sorry! Sorry! Darn it!"

"Haha," he closed the door behind her and looked at one of the vents, "younglings these days, eh, love?"

* * *

><p>"Perfect," Onslaught smirked, "everything is going exactly according to plan!"<p>

"Speaking of according to plan," Blast-off looked at the three mechs coming back with the recaptured kids, giggling from all the fun they had running around, "what are we going to do about those seven?"

"Leave them to me. Later, find a klick with Vortex and fill him in on the plan." The leader whispered to his soldier and made his way down, "those better be new recruits of some sort."

"Well," Swindle tapped on his forehead, "I ain' sure yet but I think I can get them to work on my Ick-Yak farm."

"CAN I SNUGGLE WITH THEM?" Brawl let the two children he carried sit on his shoulders, "THEY ARE SO FRAGGING CUTE!"

"Can I keep them?"

"No, no and no."

"Just one?"

"No."

"… but …"

"No, we are letting them go. Blind fold them and take them to a bus station or something."

"Grrgh," the grey mech pouted and then quietly whispered, "aft."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought, bitch."

* * *

><p>"Ah, good morning," Minerva pleasantly stretched out on her berth, "Karmias II! What do you have in store for me today?"<p>

* * *

><p>"… so like ai said," Jazz linked his digits, "yah alon' with Grimlock 're off the suspect list."<p>

"I dare ask who is on the suspect list." Perceptor stroke his chin, trying to put together everything the sector commander told him.

"Ev'rybody else."

"Wh-what, really?"

"The reas'n whai ai told only you 'bout this 's 'cause ai need yah tah keep 'n optic on M'nerva."

"Do you still not trust her?"

"It ain' jus' that," the saboteur sighed, "an ol' friend o' mine used tah say that there's always more tah ev'rythin'. In terms of precaut'n, ai want tah ask yah tah keep 'nother optic on meh."

"P-p-pardon?" the scientist leaned back on his chair, giving a weird look to his leader.

"Yah nev'r know, P'rcept'r," the spec ops waved his servos around, "what 'f Imma undah control 'f s'me sort?"

"Oh, I see. All right," the microscope nodded, "I can do that. What about everyone else?"

"Aftah thinkin' 'bout it, ai know ai c'n trust Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," the car put his pedes on the desk and looked up at the ceiling, "Huffer won' ev'r walk away from ah 'con with ah dry codpiece. Inferno w'ld rather slag the frag otta them. The only three left 're …"

"Red Alert, Minerva and Tracks."

"Correct."

"So, you want me to spy on Minerva?"

"Mech, no! It's kinda pointless at this time."

"Excuse me?"

"Onslaught already has all 'f our data," the mech yawned, "there won' be any new transfers an'time soon …"

"… because there will be barely anything to transfer."

"Righ', so," he leaned in and whispered to his soldier, "whatev'r intel we get, we don' record it 'n' we keep it 'way from them 'til this shabang's resolved."

"I-I see. All right," Perceptor straightened out, "as you command!"

"G-good morning," the femme knocked, "may I come in?"

"Sure," Jazz pressed a button on his desk, "c'me on in."

"I-I hope I am not interrupting anything." The medic paused after seeing the scientist in one of the seats.

"No, dear, not at all! We were actually just about done!," the microscope smiled and exited the office, "I shall be in the lab if my assistance will be required."

"So, Min," the sector commander welcomed her to sit, "what quest'ns yah got?"

"Oh, I was wondering," the medic looked him in the visor, "what is my assignment for today? With Soundblaster loose I would imagine you would want someone stationed in medbay at all times …"

"No, actu'lly," Jazz smiled with a corner of his lip components, "yah 'n' Tracks 're gonna go back out in th' city."

"O-oh …"

"Yah see," the saboteur yawned again, "normally I'd tell yah tah stay at the base but how else 're yah gonna get the experience? Plus I ain' sendin' yah all 'lone! Tracks'll come with yah! He may not look like much but our lil' drama queen sure packs ah punch! He'll show yah the major parts 'f the city 'n' patrol routes."

"All right, when do I leave?"

"In ah cycle, I'll inform him, yah go get ready, 'k?"

"Will do, sir!" the femmebot bowed and headed to the armory.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreak'r," the saboteur activated a commlink, "yah mission'll start in ah cycle, got it?"

"Yes!"

"Yuppers!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Onslaught," Vortex nodded at the other end of the street from under his hood, "check it out."<p>

"I am not looking at any more children," the truck growled, "I am sick and tired of looking at you as it is!"

"No, the Autobots," the helicopter nudged his leader, "aft."

"Hm? Oh," he closely inspected the two enemies merrily making their way through the crowded streets, "Tracks and Minerva."

"It's funny how little they know."

"As amusing as it is," the mech took a closer look at a different location on the square, "look, the twins are following them. Huh, he must be suspecting Tracks and Minerva."

"Hm, pretty scrappy stalking if you ask me."

"Oh, please don't talk about how you are going to open your own stalker school!"

"It's not a school," the Decepticon pouted, "it's an academy!"

"Urgh," the commander faceplate-palmed, "yes, I am sure there will be an extremely high demand for sparkling molesters …"

"Hey, you never know!"

"Either way," he slowly looked over the crowd again, "follow them and report any activity."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to our informant."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter will be last! Stay around for the conclusion of this confusing ficcy!**

**All will be explained and wrapped up nice and cozy (I hope)!**

**I was tempted to throw in a few references to Unicron but I decided not to; connecting the Japanese continuity to G1 is already a pain the aft plus I don't think explaining who that was to Minerva (because she will ask questions) would be a good idea to begin with. Irrelevant to the story.**

**Be nice and leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapte****r**_ _**4**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**One more chapter to go! I am a little excited to read the reviews ... if any will be posted that is ...**

**Thinking back to some of the chapters, I guess there are parts that could have been written better but in the end we all could have done a better job, we shouldn't let that get in the way of what we have! A 50-something page comic with mistakes is better than no fanfic with no mistakes! XD I love it~**

**Some scenes are important, some are there just for kicks and slag~ have fun everyone!**

**Who is the Decepticon informant? What on Earth ... what in the world is going on? Find out!**

* * *

><p>"This is boring," Sunstreaker sighed, "why can't I get my moment to shine like a star that I am, brighter than the sun over our helmets?"<p>

"Relax, will you?" Sideswipe lovingly patted his brother on the hip, "remember what Kup used to say?"

"Never release exhaust fumes in a tank?" they made the corner and continued on with their mission.

"Noooooo," The red sibling playfully cheered him on, "come on, you remember!"

"Um, don't sneeze into a working ventilator?"

"No."

"Happiness is not in the mechs that you want to sleep with but in the mechs that you want to wake up with?"

"No."

"Gotta live life so that it won't be tormenting pain but tormenting pleasure."

"No."

"Know your limits or you will drink less than you can?"

"No."

"If the sky is covered with asphalt, the sky is on the other side."

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Getting off the more crowded streets, the two followed their targets.

"Maybe."

"I am trying to cheer you up here!"

"And I am trying to have some fun!"

"You are such a glitch."

"Aw, come on, fine, what did Kup use to say?"

"I am not telling you anymore!"

"What, why not?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because you are just gonna get all narcissistic."

"I promise I won't."

"Hm …"

"Aw, come on, when was the last time I broke my promise?" the lambobrothers slid behind a taco stand.

"Yesterday when you told me I could top!"

"Oh, sorry about that …"

"Yuhuh."

"I will let you top the next ten times if you tell me!"

"Fine. Good slag happens to those who wait."

"But the world is missing out on the fabulous moi! The horror! Just imagine, thousands of people living without knowing my astonishingly beauteous form!"

"Urgh."

"I wasn't narcissistic!"

"Uhuh."

"I was super narcissistic!

"Oh, wow, how hilarious."

"I know! I am fun all around!"

"Un-fragging-believable."

"Oh, don't be such a wet blanket!"

"Oi, lads," the taco vendor glared at the two, "you gonna buy somethin' or have an enthralling dialog I am totally dying to listen to?"

"Have an enthralling dialog!" Sunstreaker happily smiled.

"He is being sarcastic."

"I don't think he is being sarcastic."

"I am being sarcastic."

"See, he is being sarcastic."

"Sir, are you sure you are being sarcastic?"

"I am very positive I am being sarcastic."

"See, he is very positive he is being sarcastic."

"I still think you weren't sarcastic."

"I can show you my sarcasm sign."

"He can sow you a sarcasm sign even!"

"You have a sarcasm sign?"

"I have two, in fact."

"He has two sarcasm signs!"

"Really?

"Yes, I have them right here!" the vendor turned to his stand and quickly began doing something, "just give me a minute!"

"He has them right here!" Sideswipe pointed at the mech and was about to say something else when the merchant turned around and shoved two tacos stuffed with the hottest chili, exploding in their mouths, "just give him a miAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAH!"

* * *

><p>"Idiots …" Vortex faceplate-palmed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Um," Minerva turned around, "did you hear something?"<p>

"Hm," Tracks looked back at the crowd, "maybe just some kids playing."

* * *

><p>"I hate tacos."<p>

"Maybe next time you won't tick off the person who sells them!"

"I still hate tacos."

"And he hates us," the brothers had to be more careful since the streets in the area were empty, "I don't think he will be selling us anything."

"Why would I buy tacos, I hate them!"

"But you love annoying the scrap out of people!"

"I wasn't annoying, I was playful! It wasn't my fault the guy was a …"

"Shush, something is happening!"

"… is that …"

"Get him!"

* * *

><p>The Combaticon, still grumbling about the two morons, quickly climbed the stairs, pushing confused civilians out of the way and got onto the roof.<p>

"Now that's better," he took a deep intake, slightly less filled with exhaust fumes from other people, "mmmm, not-so-fresh air filled with random scrap! Lovely …"

"**Get him!**" hearing loud screaming followed by a loud thud and even more screaming.

"Huh, what?," looking down one of the alleys, he saw the lambotwins chasing …

"Oh," Vortex scratched his head, "perfect …"

* * *

><p>"… and this is the route for patrol forty-two!" Tracks, quite satisfied with himself, rubbed his servos together in anticipation of a great afternoon, "Forty-two down, a hundred something to go!"<p>

"There are that many?"

"No thanks to Red Alert!"

"Wow," Minerva scratched the back of her helmet, "how am I going to memorize all of this?"

"Oh, pish," the corvette waved off the worry-femme, "nobody ever memorizes them."

"So, how do you patrol then?"

"Well, it involves my partner and me to name an area, if we want different areas we settle it like gentlemechs …"

"With words?"

"We play rock-paper-scissors."

"Rock-paper-scissors?"

"Best out of three."

"Say what?"

"Sometimes best out of five."

"You really do not like patrols, do you?"

"Oh, ho, ho, ho," the tricolor giggled, "nobody does! Why do you think …"

"**Order: frag off!**"

"Huh?" the two looked around, seeking where the scream came out from.

"**Why you talking so funny, you making fun of my intelligence?**" another voice joined it.

"**Order: quiet!**"

"**Oh, that's it, nobody tells me what to do!**"

"Argh," someone fell out off the fourth floor from the building they were standing next to, crashing into Tracks, "Soundblaster, you fragger!"

"Order: shut up," the Decepticon ran up to the window and leaned over it, "or I will …"

"S…," Minerva froze in place, "Soundblaster!"

"Ack!" the tricolor quacked.

"F-free-freeze!" the medic took out her gun and pointed it at the tapedeck.

"Get him!" the twins immediately sprung into action.

"What," the transtector's jaw dropped, "what are you two doing here?"

"He is getting away!" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe ran into the building, pushing everyone out o the way.

"Tracks," the femmebot ran up to her partner and pushed the other mech off him, "talk to me!"

"Urgh, slagger, how dare you," the narcissist recovered from the crash, ready to scold the stupid person for falling on top of him but his attitude changed upon seeing who it was, "Road Rage?"

"Tracks?" the Autobot looked at her cousin with wide open optics, helmet making circles, "the frag you doin' here?"

"Are you drunk again?" at first the mech tilted his head but then shook off the shock, "what the frag are you doing falling out of buildings and getting into fights with Soundblaster? Seriously! What the frag?"

"Uh, Tracks?" Minerva made some distance between her and the newcomer, "I think you should …"

"Now, before you say anythin' else, I have a good excuse," Road Rage made a few wobbly steps and threw up all over her cousin, "I got druuUUUUUUUUUUUUU…"

"EEEWWWWW!"

"… get out of the way …"

* * *

><p>It was a nice day outside, Onslaught noted as he walked into the forest, making sure that he wasn't followed as the Decepticon disappeared in the shadows of the trees.<p>

He knew Jazz tried to stay on top of things but there was only so much any transformer could handle. It takes a very perceptive mind bordering on insane to see through an endless game of trickeries and the Combaticon didn't think the saboteur had what it takes to lead.

"We survive by being the better opponents, what will be your move? Fall for my plans or do something insane?"

Snickering, the truck finally got to the rendez-vous point:

"Hey, you there? Hm, what's this," noticing something on the ground, the commander kneeled down, grabbed the object with a piece of paper attached to it with an elastic band and read the note:

"Sorry, couldn't come, all passwords and codes on drive in case something go wrong. They suspect Tracks, Minerva and Red Alert."

"Oh," the soldier wholeheartedly laughed, nearly tearing up, "why would you ever suspect Red Alert? Jazz, that made my day!"

"Onslaught, this is Vortex," his soldier established a commlink, "acknowledge."

"This is Onslaught, report."

"Soundblaster has been captured."

"We are right on schedule!"

"Should we proceed with the next phase?"

"Yes, wire the explosives and wait for Soundblaster's signal."

"What about Swindle and Brawl?"

"Blast-off will take care of them."

"Hey, Onslaught?"

"What?"

"Once I am done, can I …"

"NO! NO MORE SPARKLINGS!"

"… aft …"

"I heard that!"

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Jazz," Red Alert screamed over the intercom, "Sunstreaker and Sideswipe captured Soundblaster!"<p>

"What," the saboteur crashed from his berth down to the floor, the vibration making the figurine of Prowl fall off. Catching it the last second with lightning reflexes, the spec ops gently put it back and responded to his security officer, "all righ', put 'im in maximum s'curity, Illa 'nform High Command."

"What about Tracks and Minerva?"

"We'll debrief 'em all …"

"Sir!"

"First togeth'r, than sep'r'tely."

"Fine."

"Wher' 're they now?"

"The police convoy just picked them up; they should be here within five klicks. Grimlock is waiting at the front doors."

"I'lla be the' tah greet 'em too." The sector commander looked back at his nightstand, a sad look overtaking his faceplates:

"How diff'rent wo'ld it'd be 'f yah w're here?"

* * *

><p>"Hrmf," Sunstreaker squinted, intensely gazing at the captive who was staring back at him sitting across of him in the armored vehicle, "I don't like this."<p>

"What?" Minerva raised her head from bandaging his shoulder, "why? We captured him, the assignment is done!"

"Eh," Sideswipe stroke his chin, "I agree with him, something is off."

"Oh, please," Tracks waved them off, making sure passed out Road Rage wouldn't crash to the floor, "your paintjob is not that bad! You could still win 'Queen of the Junkyard' award!"

"We found you," the yellow twin leaned in so close to Soundblaster's head that their noses were almost touching, "we will find out the rest."

A silence was his only response, visor and mouthguard completely still.

"So much drama," the corvette laughed, "so little fabulous."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Grimmy," the spec ops gently patted his comrade on the shoulder, "how did 't go?"<p>

"Nghr," the dinobot squeezed his arms, "painful."

"Ai'm sorry, mech."

"What about you, Jazz?"

"Sucks like always."

"Me, Grimlock sorry too." The commander took a deep intake and looked at the sun. Staying silent for some time, the saboteur was the first to break the dread atmosphere:

"I like th' new guy, he's ver' consid'r'te. Helped me clean them."

"Good thing those who did it are dead."

"Wouldn' yah like tah take revenge?"

"Wouldn't be revenge," the aura around T-Rex became blistering hot with anger, "hell."

"I see. Gonna go ther' lat'r tahday? Y'knw we're havin' ah party."

"No, thanks."

It was never easy. Even once you get over it, it can still be very hard but until then, you do it to recapture whatever little you possibly can, even if it is imaginary:

"Heh, Prowl wo'ld be goin' on 'bout how this 's all illogical …"

"… everyone would get into big fight …"

"… we'd all beat th' scrap out of each oth'r …"

"… and then laugh it off and beat them, Decepticons …"

"Y'know, ov'r th' millennia yah'd assume ai'd get used tah it …"

"No."

"Huh?"

"No, no getting used to it."

"Ai don' think ai follow."

"If we, Grimlock and Jazz, get used to it, then the next ones will be just numbers, statistic, nothing more."

"That's um," the car tilted his head, processing it, "that's 'n interestin' way tah look at it."

"Yes."

"So how yah stay sane aftah all that pain?"

"Easy," the mech frowned and made his way downstairs, "move on."

"Hm," the saboteur looked at the approaching police escort and slowly followed his soldier, lowering his head to the floor, "move on, eh?"

* * *

><p>"Jazz," Sideswipe got out of the car, merrily grinning, "we got a present fot you!"<p>

"Really now," the sector commander grinned, "'nd what migh' that be?"

"It's …" Sunstreaker opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Tracks jumping out of the armored transport, making an erotic pose:

"Moi! Looky, no touchie!"

"Dude," the red twin pouted, "you had one specific thing to do and you couldn't even keep to that!"

"First of all," the corvette swayed his hips after Minerva and Road Rage got out and jumped back inside, shuffling chains from the depth of the truck, "I am the best present you would ever get and two …"

"Soundblast'r," the spec ops spread his arms wide, "lon' time no see, buddy! Why didn' yah write 't least?"

"This way." Grimlock angrily interrupted the pleasantries and grabbed the mech by the shoulder, unceremoniously pushing him inside.

"Caref'l, mech," the car chirped, "we gotta have 'im lookin' good foh' the generals!"

"That's, um," Sideswipe and Sunstreaker threw the Decepticon's banged up form a look, "it's a little too late for that, don't you think?"

"Nonscense," Jazz giggled, grabbing the other shoulder, "look at 'im! Ah wil' stallion!"

* * *

><p>"Slag it," the security officer threw the datapad on the couch in frustration, "I got better things to do!"<p>

"Tough, ain' he?" the sector commander grinned.

"Fine, you were right," Red Alert took out a pack of energon chips and tossed it to the leader, "I couldn't break him."

"Which 's why we gotta make sure he's still in that brig 'till they send 'n int'rrogat'n squad o' somethin'."

"When will that be?"

"They're gath'rin' ah team now," the saboteur stretched in his chair and yawned, "they sho'ld be done by evenin' 'n' 'rrive aftah t'morrow in the mornin', probably gonna relocate 'im too."

"Good, the faster we get rid of this fragger," the second-in-command rubbed his sinuses, "the lighter I will recharge. How did things on your end go?"

"Debriefin' w's fine. Soundblast'r got a little rowdy, Road Rage got thrown outta ah house, our guys happened tah be ther'. Everythin' matches so far."

"How did Sideswipe and Sunstreaker capture him?"

"Ah stun gr'nade. Courtesy 'f P'rcept'r," Jazz took out a little grenade, "him 'n' Wheeljack w're real close tah completin' it but the last 'f the plans died with Wheeljack so it took 'im a real lon' while tah fig're out."

"Hm," the car twirled the weapon in his servos, "stun grenade you say?"

"Well, he named it somethin' else but ai f'rgot all that science lingo so Imma callin' it stun greande."

"Can this be mass produced?"

"Nah, not yet. We onl' got two more in th' lab. Shame."

"Indeed. Hold on, didn't he use his cassettes?"

"No," the sector commander shook his head, "Minerva's 'n' P'rcept'r's 'nalysis shows that someone melted th' eject'n site …"

"So all of his casseticons are trapped inside of him?"

"Pretty much, my mech."

"Do we know what caused this very fortunate, um, occurrence, to happen?"

"No but ai think he got into slag with someone sneaky 'n' smart."

"Unless they are a Decepticon, I tip my helmet at them."

* * *

><p>"Is everything ready?" Onslaught walked into the caves, marking off the demolition sites.<p>

"Uh, we may run into a problem," Vortex showed his leader one of the bomb's wiring, "some of the explosives may not go off."

"Hm," surprised, the Combaticon raised his head and grabbed the weapon, closely inspecting it, "why not?"

"It's a maybe, not a hundred percent. Look," the helicopter pouted, "this wiring is electrical based. I just heard on the news that a solar flare will be hitting the planet …"

"Oh, scrap," the commander shoved it back in his hands, "I will think of plan B just in case. Wait, you listen to the news?"

"Um, yes."

"Really, now?"

"Well, excuse me but have you ever considered that raping and kidnapping little kids and listening to my handiwork on the radio are not the only pass-times I have?"

"Ahahaha, oh, Vortex, you crack me up sometimes."

"Hehe, made myself laugh there too!"

* * *

><p>"All right," Minerva tiredly smiled, putting away the tools, "I think we are done for today! Perceptor, I am off!"<p>

"Have fun, dear." The microscope nodded, wrapping up whatever he was doing.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Shortly," the scientist hurried to turn off the equipment, "I just need another few klicks. Don't wait for me, I will be right behind you."

"Okay," she nodded and made her way to the recroom where a some of the police force was helping Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Huffer to set up for the celebration on job well-done, "my first party with all new people! This should be fun!"

* * *

><p>"C-c-commander," Tracks crashed into the nearest seat, began massaging his temples and continued with an ever weaker voice, "anything I can do to help with the celebration?"<p>

"Mech, yah don' look so good," the sector commander leaned over, "maybe ai sh'ld get Min tah check ya out?"

"Oh, no, no," the corvette jumped up and immediately was sorry for making his head violently throb with such force that it nearly made him fall down to the floor, "I-I-I am fine …"

"Yo, Min," the saboteur called for the medic, "c'me see Tracks ov'r here."

"Hm," she leaned over, quickly inspecting him, "it is nothing serious, just a headache."

"N-n-no," trying to resist the transtector, the tricolor was quickly taken to his quarters, "I-I am fine, really!"

* * *

><p>"Booyah," Jazz popped open the bottle of energon wine and poured everyone a cube, "I wanna thank y'all so much for helpin'! Bottoms up, people!"<p>

* * *

><p>Patience was among his most powerful weaponry; knowing when and how to strike, what to do, where to do it, how much force to apply in order to make a crack in enemy forces to have the rest fall apart on its own, all these things he learned back when he was Soundwave.<p>

Now, the mech was given a new name.

Soundblaster.

The tapedeck didn't agree with it, didn't like it, didn't want it but it was useful to start a whole number of things anew. Some things, however, remained the same. Like his love for …

"Ready?" two dusky figures entered the darkness of the unlit brig and walked up to the captive's cell.

"Affirmative."

"Well then," a visor and two optics glinted, "let's move quickly."

* * *

><p>"Hm," the medic thought to herself after taking a few gulps of her energon wine, "I am starting to feel a little woozy, better stop drinkng."<p>

"Let's dance everybody!"

* * *

><p>"This way," one of the shadows directed the group to sector commander's quarters, "he keeps the codes to the space bridge here. Did you get the combination for the safe?"<p>

"Yes."

"Did you get the stun grenades too?"

"Yes."

"Here," the three walked up to the berth and the form gave him the information, "quickly, the festivities may not last as long as we thought."

"Muscle relaxants."

"Oh, good idea!"

"Inquiry: where is the container?"

"Right here," the mech kneeled in front of the nightstand, carefully placed Jazz' figurine of Prowl on the berth and opened the furniture, revealing a metal surface with a combination lock, "go ahead."

"Affirmative." Soundblaster nodded and punched in the codes, "negative."

"Huh? That can't be!"

"Frag."

"Course of action: try again. Negative."

"Oh, no, no, no, no!"

"Changed codes."

"Cursing: frag!"

"What are we going to do?"

"Hack."

"Fact: agree. Problem: may take a while."

"Or! We could get into Jazz' head and get the lock combination!"

"Suggested course of action: you two go undercover, I will try to hack it. When Jazz comes will use plan B. Request: acknowledge."

"That sounds reasonable."

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"I think they ran into some trouble," Blast-off looked through binoculars onto the base, "they are eleven klicks overdue."<p>

"Probably," Vortex scratched his head, "probably having trouble with his safe."

"I don't like this," Onslaught shook his head and transformed, driving towards the Autobot headquarters, "you two stay put, see if you can get those explosives to work. I will provide assistance if needed."

"Will do!" the helicopter waved his servo and turned around, looking at the pile of explosives, "all right, let's take one and put the rest off in the corner."

"Agreed, but," the space shuttle pointed to the entrance, "what if we put them at the mouth of the cave? This way a single well-placed shot will do."

"What do we do about the other entrances?"

"Well, we could steal some cement and …"

* * *

><p>"Careful, sir!" Minerva did her best to help her drunk leader walk to his room, feeling a little weary herself.<p>

"Aw, taaaah baaaaaad they haaaaaad tah leave," Jazz wasn't even trying to stay on his pedes, laughing his aft off, "buuut mech, hoooolyyyy slaaaag! That w's ah niiiice one, taaah bad it didn' last lon'!"

"Heeeere we go," the medic opened the door leading to his quarters, slowly walked into the dark room and tried looking for the light switch but her hand stumbled upon something different, "huh, who is theAAAAH!"

Suddenly getting punched in the gut, the transtector smashed into one of the walls and lost consciousness. Grunting, the sector commander quickly got up and wanted to shoot the attacker but was violently kicked in the chest plates. The mech circled him a little bit and then grabbed the car by the head.

"Aaaaaah!" screaming in pain as Soundblaster penetrated his mind, tossing whatever emotions, images and memories the saboteur had off to the side to dig deeper for the desired information, "get off me!"

"Pain: argh!" Soundblaster was surprised at the force the spec ops karate-chopped his shoulder, breaking the mental link.

"What," the saboteur got up and crackled his knuckles, wobbling no more, "thought tha' ai wo'ldn' not'ce them poison 'n th' wine? Pick'd up new tricks!"

"Pain: uuuaaa!" the Decepticon was roundhouse kicked in the face.

"Ai don' know what yar plan is but ai don' need tah know th' details," Jazz grabbed stasis cuffs off the shelf and slowly walked towards the tapedeck, "all ai had tah know that yah'll try tah 'scape 'n' that yah had someone workin' foh' yah. Th' rest w's meanin'less jibb'r-jabb'r."

"Fact: I too picked up new tricks." the mech took out a stun grenade, pulled the pin and jumped in between the exit and the sector commander.

"Yah do realize ev'ryone w'll hear yah? In fact," the spec ops smirked, "they're on their way righ' now! Plus, yah ain' immune tah it!"

"Fact," the count down hit zero, "am immune."

"WHAT?"

A white flash exploded in the air as a powerful sonic boom threw the car into the shelf, making it crash on top of him. Then someone grabbed him and without any effort got inside his processor and just took out whatever they needed:

"Fact: Soundblaster superior, Jazz inferior."

"**Oh, my lord! Soundblaster!**"

* * *

><p>"Hmmmm," Minerva's systems finally came online, triggered by some sort of an explosion. The world was really fuzzy with no worries; that is until the reality hit her, "Oh, my lord! Soundblaster!"<p>

Reacting on reflex, the femmebot slid away from the enemy as she took out her gun with one swift move, pointing at the runaway:

"Freeze!"

Instead of saying anything, the tapedeck launched himself at the transtector, kicked the gun out of her shivering servos, threw her at the berth by the neck and punched the recruit square in the faceplates.

"Oooh!" reacting on instinct right before the mech jumped on her, she grabbed the first thing on the nightstand and hit the Decepticon with it on the helmet:

"Pain: nghr!" he was done playing games, they were running out of time. Disallowing her to do anything else, with the speed of lightning he bashed her on the side of the helmet.

"Eeeaa!" with one last peep, Minerva lost consciousness for the second time.

"They are coming!" the dark figure ran into the room, "are you done here?"

"Affirmative," the mech got up and headed for the door, "fact: codes retreated."

"**What's the plan he may have hostages!**"

"Quickly," hearing the approaching voices, the shadow threw itself at the Decepticon and wrapped his servo around itself, "follow my lead!"

"**We'll figure it out when we get there!**"

"Agh, ngr," the tapedeck chocked his partner and hoping that the other accomplice would go along with the act, "help! Help! He got Jazz and Minerva!"

* * *

><p>"This way," Sunstreaker called for the rest of the Autobot forces backed up by police, "quickly!"<p>

"We better hope it is not too late!" Sideswipe sprinted down the hall, everyone barely able to keep up with him.

"What was that?" Perceptor slipped around the corner without dropping his speed, "that sounded like an explosive!"

"Speek'n' ef 'splosives," Inferno pushed the scientist out of his way, "get them stun grenades ef yers!"

"Good idea," the microscope nodded, "Huffer, you are with me."

"Great," the minibot was running as fast as he could but still ended up among the last, "I wasn't made for speed anyway!"

"What's the plan," Red Alert joined them from the armory, "he may have hostages."

"We'll figure it out when we get there!" the lambotwins made the last turn to Jazz's quarters and stopped when he saw Soundblaster run out, shielding himself with Tracks as his arm choked the Autobot:

"Agh, ngr," their comrade desperately tried to snap himself out of the cybertronium-clad hold, "help! Help! He got Jazz and Minerva!"

"We got there," Red Alert aimed his gun at the Decepticon, "how about we figure out what to do?"

"We crash this party," Sunstreaker grinned as excitement rippled through his body, "finally we get to see some real action!"

"Order: let me pass." The tapedeck was not amused.

"He is going to kill him!" one of the police officers snapped.

"He won't be killing his only hostage," Sideswipe commlinked Inferno to sneak from the back, "then he will have nothing to bargain with."

"Last repetition: let me pass."

"No," the twins said in unison, "no can do, Blasty."

Instead of saying anything else, Soundblaster reached into one of his storage compartments and pulled the pin on the third stun grenade.

"Surrender and we will spare you half the humiliation," the yellow brother snickered, "you know it's a good deal!"

"Negative." The mech threw the ticking weapon two seconds before it was to explode and slipped inside the room with his captive.

"… oh …"

"… scrap …"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Autobots capturing Soundblaster was part of the plan? Who are those shadowed transformers? What is going on? Believe me, I am almost as confused as you are ... weeeeee brain death!**

**I thought that everybody would have some sort of changes to their characters or they would learn new things or get new abilities or something ... I mean come on, decades later ... some things will be different!**

**Be nice and leave a review~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Foreword<strong>

**Here we go! The last chapter!**

**You know, considering how fragging confusing the previous chapters were ... it would be very hard to tell if anybody would actually bother reading to this part ... oh well~**

**I noticed some mistakes as I was going through it the other day ... yay! Fixed them up and everything!**

**All questions will be answered! I am leaving a couple of loose ends just for the frag of it, I don't know if I will write more ... I really do not think so ... but you never know, right? **

**For Prowl x Jazz supporters, there is a tiny bit of a treat for you in the last scenes! You will know it when you read it!**

**Who are those shaded figures? Who is the second one? What in the world are they up to? Find out ...**

* * *

><p>"Ooooh," coming to her senses, Minerva slowly got off the berth and made a few unsure steps, "I need a vacation."<p>

"**Surrender and we will spare you half the humiliation; you know it's a good deal!**"

"Huh, what …"

"**Negative.**"

"**… oh …**"

"**… scrap …**"

A loud explosion followed the dialog. Still unable to comprehend what was going on, she tried running outside the door but was brutally knocked off her pedes. Quickly getting up, without any thinking whatsoever she followed the running blurry shape with something blue that kept kicking and screaming. Seeing as the femmebot was not gaining on it, the transtector transformed and chased after the two.

* * *

><p>"Let me go," Tracks kept banging on the back of the Decepticon, trying to free himself of the hold, "you hear me, fragger? Let me go!"<p>

Completely ignoring the yelling mech, Soundblaster was processing how to get off the base but the opportunity presented itself.

That annoying red medic was chasing him down. Letting her pass, he kicked the femme on the aft with all his force and the following crash had part of a wall break, making a nice hole for the tapedeck to climb out of to freedom.

* * *

><p>"What happened," Grimlock ran into the hall, hectically looking around, "what happened, me say?"<p>

Seeing the unconscious bodies of his comrades, the dinobot tilted his head, smelled the air and rushed towards the end of the hall, hoping to catch up to the escapee.

"Aaaaargh," the T-rex saw the communications officer try to squeeze through a tight hole but with little success, "die!"

* * *

><p>"Where are they," Onslaught peeked through the bushes at the Autobot Headquarters, "we are cutting it close!"<p>

The Combaticon tried not to show it but he really was quite anxious about this plan working out. Already they had to change a few things but what got the strategist even more worried was the predictability of the Autobots. Bombshell was gracious enough after a few slaggings to give him a few great lessons about psychology but he wasn't sure it was enough.

"Nghuaaaaa!"

"Hm?" hearing a loud crashing sound, the Decepticon saw Minerva breaking through the wall and Soundblaster trying to get through the crack, "you are going to have to do better than that …"

"Aaaaaargh, die!" Grimlock cannonballed himself into the remains, making a nice big hole, using which the tapedeck jumped down to the ground and all three ran into the bushes.

"Haha, nice act," joining them, the leader laughed, "I commend you for the improvisation skills!"

"Thank you but we should hurry!" Tracks, still carried by Soundblaster, reminded the rest of the chase that was about to happen.

"Request: don't worry," the tapedeck patted him on the back, "fact: quarantine should activate in twenty-four astroseconds."

"Good thinking," Onslaught nodded, "how much time does it give us?"

"I would have to say, hm," the corvette scratched his head, "ten klicks at most. Five guaranteed. Perceptor will need to hack the programming first."

"Good, over here," the truck transformed and let the other three board him , "let's not waste time; five klicks head start is good but we are behind schedule as it is."

"Grrr," the dinobot sniffed the air, "me, Grimlock say we are followed."

"Can you take care of them?" the Combaticon broke through one of the road barricades.

"Yes." He flew low nearly touching the ground level, landed a few dozen meters into the forest, got into his altmode and pretended to try picking up on Soundblaster's scent.

* * *

><p>"Ooooh," Minerva slowly transformed back into her robot mode, rubbing the aching plating and crackling head, "not even a week here and already I want a vacation."<p>

"Yah'll get two 'f ya stop 'em!" Jazz' voice sounded somewhere near-by.

"Huh, what," wobbly on her feet and systems still recovering from the abuse, the femmebot couldn't keep her balance for an astrosecond and smacked into something really hard, like a wall, and slid off it, "ooooow! What is this thing?"

"Wha', this thang?" on the other side of the pink-ish pulsating force field stood the sector commander, "tha's jus' ah quarantine field, keeps everythan' 'nside 'n case 'f 'n infect'n."

"B-but there is no infection!"

"Soundblast'r must'a programmed it, P'rcept'r 's workin' tah disable this thang."

"How long will it take?"

"Th' fragg'r got tons bett'r 'n ov'r th' years," the saboteur punched the barrier, "'t may take us ah while tah crack it."

"How long?"

"'Bout five klicks 'f we're lucky."

"Can't I just wait here?" the medic whimpered.

"Stall 'im! Don' be ah hero, stealin' our spotlight, jus' stall 'im."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Ther's 'n 'merg'ncy stash by that tree ov'r ther'."

"O-ok," she walked up the designated target and took the camouflaged bag, "I am guessing that is it."

"Use ev'rthin' yah need. Don' be shy."

"Um," the femmebot took out a big flamethrower, "is this right?"

"Foh' th' likes of Soundblat'r, yah gonna need bigg'r guns. Keep diggin'."

"That, eh," the medic pulled out a three drummed rocket-propelled grenade launcher, "that seems dangerous …"

"Hey," the spec ops laughed and clapped his hands, "I was lookin' for that! Nah, keep diggin'."

"Uh," she nearly lost her balance taking out a huge, twelve barreled mini gun, "how did that even fit in there?"

"Now we're talkin'! Press th' yellow button, it's th' anti-grav'ty mechanism."

"Oh, oh!" Minerva nearly fell to the ground from the sudden shift, "this is so light now!"

"Ther's ah magnetic field too, attaches tah the roof 'f yah car mode."

"This is one scary stash."

"Now go, grasshopp'r!"

* * *

><p>"Haaaa," Tracks wistfully sighed, leaning his head on Soundblaster's shoulder, hugged him and shuttered his optics, bumps on the road making it a little hard to stay in that position, "mmmm."<p>

Instead of saying anything, the Decepticon wrapped his hand around the mech, moving in closer to him, heat exchanging between the two bodies.

"So, when exactly did you guys bondmate anyway?"

"Back on Earth, a really long time ago," the corvette squeezed his love a little bit, "we had to keep it secret."

"I knew there was something going on there!"

"Oh, I do have a question for you guys," the tricolor straightened up and got all serious, "when you asked me to participate in this plan, I thought I was going to be the informant. How did you get Grimlock to do it? I thought he hated you guys. Why didn't you get me to do it?"

"You were a perfect distraction as it was and the other thing is a little secret between us and a few other people."

"Mind telling me what that secret is?"

"Um, Soundblaster," the Combaticon hesitated, "you are welcome to jump in at any point in time here. I will pretend like I am not listening."

"Promise: will tell you once this is over."

"Aw, come on," the leader pouted, "I really wanted to see his faceplates!"

"Thank you, love!" Tracks pecked the tapedeck on the mouthguard at which both officers chuckled and leaned over Onslaught, looking through his windshield, "how can you see me all the way from down there?"

"My optics see all."

* * *

><p>"Ok, ok," Minerva rushed through the forest, a little shaky from the thought of fighting Soundblaster again, "just stall for a few klicks a Decepticon that at some point beat Devestator without lifting a digit, penetrated Autobot security a few dozen times, has a legion of casseticons at his disposal, is psychic, one of the most vicious transformers ever to fly through the universe and made a few inappropriate things in movies bordering on sexual assault, no bid deal!"<p>

Hearing loud noises up ahead, she remembered that Grimlock was supposed to be somewhere near-by. Praying to Cybertron, she hoped with her whole energon pump it was Grimlock.

"Grrrrr," the dinobot was all over the place, sniffing every inch of the ground, "stupid smell-eliminating things."

"Grimmy!" the medic's spark jolted in happiness, she didn't have to do it alone anymore, "Jazz ordered …"

"Commlink." The commander turned in a direction, waving on of his tiny hands for the Autobot to follow him, "me, Grimlock say this way!"

"All right big guy," the two transformed and headed out in pursuit, "let's do this!"

* * *

><p>"Almost half way, there" Onslaught broke the peaceful silence as the couple cuddled on his roof, "Vortex should have gotten your fake bodies and rigged them with explosives and Blast-off at the space-bridge compound. I made sure that if the Autobots call the police or the facility, they would get fake operators."<p>

"We are going to travel by the space-bridge?" Tracks widened his optics, "what do you mean?"

"We are going to rig it to explode the instant the transmission ends so that it looks like a malfunction. Not even Perceptor would be able to tell the difference no thanks to Blast-off picking up on his science studies. That is if there will be any uninvited spectators. If not, then after the spacebridge transports you, we destroy it along with your fake bodies."

"Oh, wow," the corvette giggled, "this sounds like a flawless plan!"

"Fact: helped formulate it and make it into reality."

"Yes," the truck chuckled, "blackmailing wouldn't be the same without you."

"Laugh: hahahaha."

"GET 'EM!" Jazz, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe accompanied by a contingent of police officers jumped out on the road and blocked their path.

"Was that part of the plan too?" the tricolor sighed.

"Order: shut off audio receptors," without awaiting confirmation, the tapedeck transformed into his alt mode and unleashed a sonic blast, wiping everyone off road, "order: drive, drive, drive!"

"Hang on, kids!"

* * *

><p>"Slag it," the chief of police stomped the ground, watching the Autobots disappear over the hill in pursuit, "lucky Perceptor found the quarantine program before it went off, I guess it was a good idea to trick that Minerva into thinking it was activated using holograms but for us to fail here? Slag it!"<p>

"S-sir, calm down!," one of the law enforcers plead, "back-up should be coming any minute now!"

"We don't have minutes, Higgins! Did you contact the space-bridge?"

"Sir, yes, sir. They are on alert and shutting it down."

"I want someone from headquarters to go there and confirm! Freaking scrap, gotta check everything for myself around these Autobots and Decepticons!"

"Speaking of which," Higgins leaned off to the side and pointed at the road, "here come Minerva and Grimlock!"

"What in the name of," the chief stopped himself, grunted and stopped the two, "I demand to be driven to action with at least three of my operatives!"

"Me, Grimlock no taxi," the dinobot growled and stomped so hard, everybody thought it was an earthquake, "me, Grimlock King!"

"I-I will be more than happy to …"

"Great," he waved his hands to a few of his men, gave last orders and got into the car, "Higgins, Walchow, Frate, let's go, up and about, chop chop, ladies!"

* * *

><p>"Everything is ready," Vortex commlinked his leader, "we got a plan B just in case. You better hurry up though; I am seeing a whole lot of lights in the forest."<p>

"We are being pursued by Jazz and the lambotwins. They are gaining on us, I don't think we will reach the caves before they get to us."

"Need air support?" the helicopter smirked behind is mouth-guard.

"Get Brawl and Swindle to snipe! Where are they?"

"At the top like you ordered, I will alert them right away."

* * *

><p>"What the situation at the spacebridge?"<p>

"Onslaught," the shuttle opened a channel, "I might be running into a problem here."

"What now?" the combaticon got increasingly angrier as more of the plan went wrong, "the fake operators didn't work?"

"They sent a few cops to confirm, the facility is being secured and the space-bridge is being turned off."

"Frag," the leader could barely contain the vibe of rage, "we are not even at the caves yet! Is the underground passage way secure at least?"

"Yes."

"All right then, can you cut them off from the spacebridge?"

"For ten, maybe fifteen klicks, I can't guarantee more."

"Give me twenty."

"Permission to use lethal force?"

"Granted."

"Hehe," the Blast-off grinned as a malevolent glint played in his optics as he took out a pack of grenades, "this is going to be a blast."

* * *

><p>"Swindle, Brawl," the leader barked the order over the commlink, "get ready to snipe!"<p>

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"I WILL FRAG THEM UP!"

"Soundblaster, Tracks," Onslaught stopped, "get off and go on without me, I will buy you some time."

"What," the corvette gasped, "no, you can't be serious!"

"I am not sacrificing myself, relax," the commander laughed, "I will join you within the klick. Get to the forest. Soundblaster knows where to go."

"All right," the tricolor hesitated for an astrosecond, then gave his new companion a whole-hearted hug and before the other could respond, quickly ran into the woods, "thank you."

"Ha, kids these days," the truck turned around, stretched a little bit and snickered at the three pairs of approaching headlights, "well, well, well, if it isn't the sector commander himself with his two lapdogs!"

"Who are you calling a lapdog?" Sideswipe transformed and took out his gun.

"Yes! I am not a lapdog," Sunstreaker stopped next to him, "I am a showdog!"

"Dude!"

"What? I am not an ordinary dog!"

"Hehe, you guys are Autodogs."

"Can it, 'slaught," Jazz cut everyone off and took out stasis cuffs with one hand and with the other handled his rifle, "yah comin' with meh."

"No," the Decepticon waved him off, "thank you. I appreciate the offer though. "

"That wasn' 'n off'r, fragg'r," the spec ops slowly quickly walked to the enemy, "yah comin' with meh 'n' that's that!"

"Ah, ah, aaaaah," the combaticon raised his servo and wiggled his index digit from side to side, stopping the saboteur, "you do not want to make a single step closer."

"Really? Do tell," the strategist squinted and made a step forward, "why's that 'xactly?"

"Do you remember the saying about the cat? Well, I certainly hope you have nine lives," he raised his hand high above his head and flicked his digits.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Eh?"

Something whistled through the air and exploded right in between the two leaders, getting all four covered in thick layers of mud.

"Urgh," the yellow twin looked over himself, "it took me cycles to polish my plating!"

"That's what you are worried about?" the red brother kicked his sibling into the tree line and jumped in after him.

"Grrrr," the sector commander scowled, cursing himself for letting his guard down again, "by now th' cops have alerted th' space-bridge compound on th' oth'r side o' the mount'n. Y'all ain' goin' nowhere!"

"Did you honestly think that I, Onslaught, would leave such a vital issue unhandled? You underestimate me. Either way, I have to go. It would be wise for the three of you to stay out of our business," the combaticon approached Jazz and leaned over him, changing to a whisper, "or you will be facing far more than your little processor can handle, Autobot. Soundblaster is mine to offline."

"Ngh," the spec ops watched the Decepticon transform and roll out, his spark being ripped apart by the incompetence that got everyone into this hopeless situation, "grrr."

"J-jazz," the twins got out of cover and slowly walked up to the saboteur with worried looks on their faces, "e-eveerything will be all ri…"

"NO, IT WON'!" the saboteur completely lost it, kicking a pretty big boulder next to him and turned to face the brothers, screaming off the top of his pumps as the mech became hysterical, "THEY WON! DON' YAH SEE? IMMA FRAGGIN' FAILURE! SOUNDBLAST'R'S GETTING' AWAY!"

"We'll catch him …"

"YAH TWO DON' GET IT, DO YAH?" nearly ripping his vocal circuitry, Jazz collapsed to the ground and cried worse than ever before as his breathe became absolutely chaotic, "AI 'LREADY LOST SO MANY 'F MAH FRIENDS, AI LOST MY FRAGGIN' BONDMATE! AI CAN'T LOSE TRACKS TOO! AAAAAAAAH!"

"Calm down," the two arm-locked the frenzied transformer, preventing him from chasing after Onslaught, "we need you, commander!"

"FRAG THIS!" the car threw his gun on the ground and kept stomping it, "AI AIN' NO COMMAND'R! FRAG ME! FAILURE! WORTHLESS! FRAG! FRAG! FRAG! FRAG!"

"Well," Sideswipe cursed, "what the frag are we supposed to do now?"

"Scrap! They had us all this time!" Sunstreaker pouted and looked down the road, noticing headlights, "someone is coming! Oh, it's Minerva and Grimlock!"

"Yes! Finally! Can you handle Jazz? I will go explain everything to them."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"Look! There is Sideswipe!" the femmebot's happiness quickly turned into confusion, "why are they standing in the middle of the road?"<p>

"Me, Grimlock have bad feeling."

"Hey, guys," the red twin stopped them and immediately retold them everything that happened, "we ran into a wee bit of a problem here …"

**"FRAG IT, FRAG IT, FRAG IT, FRAG IT!"**

"And Jazz is going insane too …"

"Oh, my lord!" the medic still couldn't believe the sector commander collapsed from a nervous breakdown, woke up and started all over again with the twins and the four policemechs barely able to contain him after her giving the mech five sedative doses, "this is terrible!"

"Me, Grimlock chase Decepticons." The T-rex frowned and turned around.

"Didn't you hear?" Minerva panicked, "Swindle and Brawl are sniping!"

"Me, Grimlock dodge."

"You are going to get yourself killed!"

Completely ignoring her, the dinobot flew up low over the road and gave pursuit.

"Aren't you guys going to do something?" the femme threw her servos into the air.

**"FRAG ALL 'F YAH! LEAVE ME 'LONE!"**

**"My fabulous plating!"**

"A little busy at the moment, sweetheart!"

**"My fabulous, astonishing plating! Ruined!"**

"Mind giving US a hand?"

"Um, I don't know what else I can do," completely lost, she ran through all options again when suddenly a desperate idea hit her, "oh! Hold him steady for an astrosecond!"

**"Y'ALL CAN JUS' GO FRAG YAHSELVES! FRAG Y'ALL 'N' TH' AUTOBOTS! IMMA DONE!"**

**"He keeps on bending my plating!**

"Hurry, maybe?"

"Jazz, Jazz," Minerva ran up to her commander and cupped his faceplates with her servos, "I broke Prowl's figurine!"

"WHAT?" the three froze in place, unable to process what she just said.

"Here," she took out the head of the statuette from her subspace storage and placed it in the spec ops' hand, "I broke it when Soundblaster jumped me, this piece got stuck in between my plating, I took it out when I regained consciousness and stored it since there was no place for me to put it."

"… yah …"

"… you …"

"… you …"

"I am sorry," the soldier lowered her head and looked off to the side, "I can't imagine what this means to you."

"P-p-pr-prowly," to everyone's surprise, the saboteur slowly fell on his knees and bringing the broken piece to his face, silently cried, "p-pr-prow-prowly …"

"Can you take care of him?" Sideswipe gently patted him.

"I think it would be best if you six get him back to headquarters," Minerva sniffled, "if he loses it again, I will probably be the target."

"Hm, makes sense," the chief nodded and stomped again, "urgh, blaze and cheesecakes! Six Decepticons getting away and an Autobot kidnapped, let's see how High Command will react to this. All right boys, it's a wrap here. Higgins, tell headquarters to get everyone they can to the spacebridge, I don't want anything leaving this planet by that thing. What are you going to do, soldier?"

"M-m-me?" the surprised femmebot pointed at herself.

"Yes, you, missy."

"I," looking at the mountain, she took a deep intake, swallowed a nasty ball in her throat and decisively made a few steps down the road before transforming, "I will go rescue my friend."

"But they got snipers!"

"Me, Minerva dodge."

* * *

><p>"Yo, boss," Swindle chuckled, "we got Grimlock comin' and Minerva right behind him."<p>

"CAN I BLAST HER," Brawl jittered in his tank mode, "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE?"

"Go nuts," Onslaught responded, "just don't hit me or Soundblaster."

"Hehe!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA," the combaticon went crazy shooting his cannon, "DIE AUTOBOTS!"

* * *

><p>"HOLY FRAAAAAAAAG!" the medic's system kept pumping adrenalin non-stop as she swerved from a bagillionth shot, shaking like a leaf in autumn, "THIS IS NOTHING LIKE THE SIMULATIONS!"<p>

"Hohohohoho," the dinobot was having the time of his life, "me, Grimlock, like!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

* * *

><p>"Is it they who are that bad," Blast-off sat on the pile of offlined corpses like it was his throne, "or me who is that good? Hehehehe …"<p>

"Hm," he looked outside the window, seeing even more police cars approach. A big vile smile stretched from audio receptor to audio receptor behind the mouth-guard, optics laughing with bloodlust, "what's this? More victims? How did they know it was my birthday today?"

* * *

><p>"All right," Vortex sighed in relief once he finished marking the passage through the caves to the secret underground entrance they dug to the spacebridge, "that's done! Now, to put some finishing touches on the fake bodies!"<p>

* * *

><p>"… just don't hit me or Soundblaster."<p>

"Hrm," Onslaught nervously looked around, "they were supposed to be here already! Maybe they are already inside? Hm, guess I could head out to the spacebridge …"

* * *

><p>"Fact: almost there," the Decepticon encouraged his bondmate, "I can see it!"<p>

"Oh, thank Cybertron," the Autobot neurotically brushed off even more leaves as they stepped out of the woods, "my plating it getting dirty!"

"Freeze!," Minerva screamed from a fair distance, "you are under arrest!"

"Me, Grimlock say fight!" the dinobot landed not too far from them and took out his gun.

"Fact: have prisoner," the tapedeck didn't hesitate for an astrosec; he grabbed Tracks into an arm-lock and quickly backed off into the entrance, "conclusion: you won't shoot."

"Me, Grimlock say hurry!" the mech half whispered to make sure the femmebot doesn't hear them, transformed and charged the kidnapper, "GRAAAAA!"

"Gratitude: thank you." The psychic whispered back and leaped inside the cave.

"Grimlock," the medic yelled, "do not let him escape!"

"AAAAAAH!" the commander was about to unleash hell with his flamethrower when Soundblaster shot at the pile of explosives, hidden on the side of the entrance and collapsed the archway.

"Grimlock," Minerva changed into robot mode and ran up to her comrade, sliding on the mud, "are you ok?"

"Me, Grimlock not ok," the Autobot sprung back on his pedes and sky rocketed into the air towards the spacebridge facility, "me, Grimlock destroy!"

"Wow," widening her optics at him, she slowly stood up, "such a powerful explosion, not a single scratch on his body and he wants more. No wonder everyone is scared of him."

"Wait, what am I thinking," the transtector shook her stupor off and headed out, "I gotta get to the spacebridge fast!"

* * *

><p>"Excellent work, everyone," Onslaught entered through the devastated front doors, slowly clapping in celebration of the successfully pulled out plan, "Soundblaster, you were marvelous!"<p>

"Gratitude: could not have done it without you." the tapedeck waved his hand in the air as he finished entering space bridge coordinates.

"Vortex, astonishing work!"

"Thanks! Can I …"

"No."

"Aft."

"Blast-off, what can I say? You made us all proud today!"

"Eh, sure, whatever, like I care."

"Grimlock," turning to the landing dinobot, the combaticon fist bumped with him, "what can I say? You were King!"

"Hohohohoho!"

"Me, haha, what can I say, I was great! Last but not the least," he came walked up to the corvette, "Tracks, I wish you and Soundlbaster millions of years of happiness. It is rare to see love bloom in the middle of war. It was an honor to help you two."

"Thank you," the tricolor was on the verge of tears, going around hugging everyone, "thank you all so much!"

"Fact: you did more than help." the officer approached the commander and gave him two data storage devices, "fact: a copy of all intelligence gathered until today and a back-up just in case."

"You know," the truck laughed, "you two are welcome to visit when we take down Shockwave and rule the sector for ourselves. We'll make a week of it! Non-stop partying!"

"Oh, oh," the blue mech wondered, "aren't Brawl and Swindle in on this?"

"Like I said, Soundblaster will explain everything."

"Request: call me Soundwave." He entered a combination into his wrist computer, unsealing his launchpad and changing his painting jobs to the original blue, "fact: hate new name Soundblaster."

"Soundwave!" Tracks glomped his bondmate, snuggling with him.

"I am sorry to disrupt," Vortex looked at the radar, "but we got company. Minerva."

"All right," Onslaught helped the two get inside the spacebridge and activated the program, "don't forget to write! The Mouthguard Club lives!"

"The Mouthguard Club?" the corvette tilted his helmet and squinted, "wasn't Smokescreen going on about something like that?"

"Fact: Tracks," the mech gently lift up his chin as the machine opened the portal, "do not worry, it is all over. Fact: can finally dedicate our lives to each other. Absolute truth: I love you."

"I love you too." The Autobot removed his battlemask and leaned in, engaging in a passionate kiss as a bright light blinded everyone and transported the bondmates into the unknown reaches of space where no one will ever disturb their eternal passion.

"Aw, so satisfying seeing a love story come to an end. Guess it is true what they say, love conquers all! Okay, boys," the Combaticon leader sniffed a few times and turned to his comrades, "let's trash this glitch!"

* * *

><p>"Here, Jazz," Perceptor had the twins and Inferno gently position the saboteur on the berth in his quarters after Huffer cleaned it up a little, "do you want some energon?"<p>

"Ai, ai," the spec ops shuttered his optics and rolled on his side, "ai jus' wanna be 'lone righ' now."

"That is fine," the scientist nodded and got everyone to leave, "if you need anything, call us, all right?"

"Thanks, fellahs."

He didn't know for how long he laid there, quiet, no thoughts crossing his processor, and the mech didn't care. In the darkness, holed up in his room was where his scared mind thought it belonged as his devastated spark was still trying to pull pieces of itself together.

"… Prowl …"

* * *

><p>"Oh, look at that," Vortex looked at the radar again, "she is almost here!"<p>

"Grimlock," Onslaught pointed at the two fake bodies in the corner, "can you tie up the loose ends?"

"Me, Grimlock say no problem," the commander pulled the puppets to the ruins of the spacebridge, transformed and began melting them, "go."

"Stay in touch, Grimmy," the three broke one of the windows and quickly flew out into the night, "call us if you need any help."

* * *

><p>"Oh, no," the medic gasped at the sight of the partially destroyed facility, riddled with corpses, "I am too late!"<p>

She wanted to get closer, thoughts racing through her processor when loud steps got her to stop:

"Huh?"

"Tracks was traitor," her partner's voice came from the dread abyss, "me saw him help Soundblaster kill guards."

"Tracks? Are you kidding me? Wait," the transtector was still pumped from all the action, "that means that he was the informant! I-I can't believe Tracks was the traitor. Oh well. Um, Great job, Grimlock! You are great!"

"Me, Grimlock," the dinobot walked into the light from the depths of the shadows, carrying Soundblaster's and Tracks' broken heads, "badass!"

* * *

><p>"… and that's that."<p>

A heavy silence befell the group when the two finished debriefing as everyone wondered when and how this monstrous betrayal could have started.

"Well," Red Alert sighed and looked at the dinobot's trophies who refused to part with them, "I want to say 'good job' to all of us but we all know that would be Ick-Yak-slag. What I will say instead is that under the circumstances of us being severely understaffed among other factors I think we did our best and it most certainly could have been much worse. The funerals for the offlined police officers will be held in two days in the evening, I expect all of you to show up."

"Cheer up, guys," the security officer cut through the atmosphere again, "look, we finally destroyed Soundblaster and caught a traitor that could have been leaking information to the Decepticons for millions of years! Guys, this is a victory!"

"Yeah," Sideswipe unsurely joined, "but at what cost?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Grimlock," Minerva hurried to join the dinobot as he walked down the hall to his quarters after SIC dismissed them, "what do you think of all that happened?"<p>

"Me, Grimlock not care," the commander slowed down his pace to match his comrade's, "me bash brain."

"I, I see," with a sad look, she gazed upon Track's head, faceplates completely burned off, "why do you think they went through all of this trouble? It's not like there was any sensitive information on this base, we are just an outpost!"

"Me, Grimlock say," the mech looked at the two helmets and gently smiled, "love conquers all."

"… uh," watching him walk away, the transtector thought there was a glitch in her systems, "what the slag did he mean by that?"

* * *

><p>"Jazz," Minerva knocked on the door, "may I come in?"<p>

"Uh, jus' ah 'sec," something tumbled and grumbled inside when finally the sector commander opened the door, "oh, hey …"

"I-I just wanted to see how you were doing before recharge. I apologize for everything. I would imagine you would like to be left alone …"

"No, no," he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in, "come on in!"

"Uh," the medic looked around the extremely messy room with all sorts of stuff lying around on the floor, "love what you have done with the place?"

"Oh, that, yeah," the saboteur scratched is head, "ai decid'd tah occupy m'self ah lil'. Yah know, layin' 'n berth 'n' mopin' ain' up my alley."

"So I see," she awkwardly stood in the middle of this chaos, "so, uh, I am sorry again for …"

"Oh, no, no, that's quite all righ', it saved yah life, no? Heh," he sat on the fixed berth, "Prowl came through one last time, huh?"

"Wh-what was he like," sitting next to the mech, she placed one of her servos on his hand, gently squeezing it, "care to tell me?"

"Huh, Prowl, oh, he was one slag of a transform'r," for a few astroseconds he got excited but soon enough it all died out, "one 'f th' fraggin' best."

"It must still be very hard for you. You have my condolences."

"Ai miss 'im so much, sometimes ai wish all this wo'ld be some sort 'f nightmare so that ai c'n wake up 'n his arms 'gain."

"The figurine was the only way for you to remember him?"

"Oh, 'bout that."

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"P-p-pardon?" Minerva was surprised she could still be surprised after all she went through in the past few days.

"It made meh realize that no matt'r how much things may have changed," he twirled the remaining head in his free hand, "Illa forev'r rememb'r that ai loved him 'n' he'll always be 'n mah heart. He wo'ldn' want me tah keep focusin' 'n th' past, he'd say somethin' like 'it is most illogical' 'r 'that is just weird' 'r somethin' 'long the lines 'f. Ai thought that fig're would be th' way tah rememb'r 'im by but the real way ai c'n do it 's by livin' my life."

"That is indeed wise," the femmebot nodded, "sounds like I have a lot to learn here."

"Hey," the leader stopped her from leaving by pulling on the servo she was holding him with. After a short pause of the two looking at each other, he got up himself and hugged her, "thanks foh' ev'rythang. Yar real great."

"Y-you are very welcome."

"Yah know, yah changed 'n th' past few days! Wond'r what yah'll become 'n ah month! Glad tah have yah 'n th' team, Min'! Well, "chuckling, the saboteur looked the medic in the optics and laid in his berth fro recharge, "all right, it's time foh recharge, big day t'morrow!"

"Thank you," she stood there, a little shocked for a few seconds, snores getting her out of stupor. Looking at the sleeping spec ops, the transtector slowly approached him, kissed the commander on the cheekplate and quickly exited the room, "sweetest of dreams, Jazz."

"Oh, great," suddenly remembering why tomorrow will be a big day, her knees got weak, "how the frag are we going to explain this mess to High Command?"

* * *

><p>"… sweetest of dreams, Jazz."<p>

Watching the femme walk out the door, the figure sighed with a smile on his faceplates and sat on the berth next to the sleeping mech, gently petting the helmet with an ethereal touch:

"Well, I do have to say, nice impersonations of me back there," falling silent again after a giggle, he soon sighed again and slowly gave his bondmate one last kiss on the lipcomponents, "and you too will always be in my heart."

"Haha, what can I say," he chuckled and walked away, disappearing into the unknown, "I guess love really does conquer all. "

"Mmmm," Jazz mumbled in his sleep, "I love you too, Prowl."

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p>"Um, Soundwave?"<p>

"Inquiry: yes?"

"Where the frag are we?"

A huge room with all sorts of bondage gear hanging off the ropes attached to the ceiling span out as far as the optics could penetrate the darkness, giving off a malevolent aura.

"Well, well, well," a mech walked in, "looky who came to my Sex-tasy Palace! I bet Soundwave will be amused!"

"Wh-wh-what are you?" horrified, Tracks looked at the other mech, a splitting form of himself for the exception of the paintjob.

"Fact: I think I know where we are …"

"Haha," the other, different-painted Tracks giddily walked down the stairs and smirked at the two as a lusty glint lit up his optics, "did I shatter …"

"RUN!" the corvette kicked the mech as hard as he could in the codpiece and both bolted out of the building, "something tells me this is gonna be fun!"

"Affirmative!"

"Ready to start our lives together?"

"Fact: I was born ready!"

"In that case," kicking the door open and jumping into the sunlight, the two didn't hesitate to unleash everything they held in all these years, "let's show them how it's done!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**The epilogue was a little joke I came up with during one of my role-plays, thought it would be a nice touch! Everyone loves Epilogues plus I am guessing some were dying to find out where Tracks and Soundwave went! The Shattered Glass universe! I have no idea what the frag is going on there but from what I know, it is one fun universe!**

**No, Brawl is not part of the Mouthguard Club ... they have STANDARDS there ... for those who didn't get it, Mouthguard Club is a joke club I came up with in one of my earlier fanfics where only transformers with Mouthguards are allowed. So far it contains everyone except for Brawl ... again ... a joke ... happened during a role-play ... I will make Smokescreen go nuts trying to get to the bottom of that ... it is a little hard to catch if Optimus Prime is messing with you or really is serious ...**

**The reason why Onslaught didn't order Swindle and Brawl to kill off the Autobots and the rest of the police force was because he, Onsaught, thought they could be useful in the future.**

**Yes, I was hinting at Minerva x Jazz ... does it really happen? *shrug* I don't know, it's up to you guys!**

**In any case, I hope you guys enjoyed while it lasted! This was my first truly independent work, written, idea and editing all on my own! Thanks for sticking around!**

**Be kind and leave a review!**


End file.
